Adding to the Noise
by Gia
Summary: [Challenge Fic] An innocent dinner with Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. Parents, desperate from the loss of their son, insist that Harry Potter is their son... Worst case scenario? Kidnapping, anyone?
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: First of all, I would like to say, that I got this idea, or rather, challenge from Phoenix Tears Type 6!!!

I've taken on two challenges of hers, and I'm set on starting them. Of course, my faithful and incredible reviewers, I will continue my others. It will just be awhile for Figlio Perduto since my laptop had to be taken to get it fixed, and my next chapter to Figlio Perduto happens to be on that one... *growls* 

Before I continue I would like to show some changes I will in the real Harry Potter storyline.

Everything will have happened accordingly "Harry" has still stayed with the Dursley's, he did pull out the Gryffindor Sword, he still speaks parseltongue. Everything is as it should be. I'm sure you're all wondering about the Mirror of Erised thing. Well, Harry thinks those are his parents, because in actuality, he did see a picture of his parents when Petunia was burning their pictures in the fireplace. That is why he had seen them in the mirror, those are the only parents he has ever known. I will first, introduce the whole thing in the beginning, that cold October night. But then, I will jump right into Harry's 5th year. 

I will call Edward Harry, up until Harry finds out who he really is. Don't worry, I won't make this drag.

OH! Before I forget. There will be changes along the way! ~_^

Without further ado, I present ze' fic!

This chapter is dedicated to: Phoenix Tears Type 6

***

October 31, 1981

"Harry! Edward!"

Two small heads looked up simultaneously. Harry and Edward looked quite similar. The same slightly mussed raven hair, the small petite figures. The only way you could tell them apart was their eyes. Harry had adorable hazel eyes, flecks of gold in them. Edward on the other hand, had deep forest green eyes. They were most peculiar, darkening to an impossible forest green when he was mad and lighting to a pale green when he was happy. Unfortunately, they never had any visitors, only when Harry was born, but the small baby had fallen asleep, and never opened his eyes in front of James's friends.

The boys' parents, Mr. and Mrs. Blake were very close friends. Edward's parents toured the world often, since their job required it. They loved their son dearly, but could not risk taking care of Edward on the way. So, they called on James and Lily, asking if they could watch over Edward. The nice couple readily agreed, and let Edward play with their son, Harry Potter.

Things, however, were not to stay so easy. Not shortly after Edward's parents left to the states for a project, when James and Lily were told of Voldemort.

And his reign of terror began.

***

"Harry! Edward!"

Gurgling happily at the sight of his mother, Harry lifted his arms, still controlling what he was doing. Edward grinned cheekily, but stayed on the floor beside Harry. Lily had cleaned and cooked using her wand since she wanted to spend more time with the boys. Edward was like a new addition to the family, younger than Harry was by a month or two. 

The two boys got along happily together, never getting into trouble.. much. Harry, to his mother's mortification, had very much adopted James's uncanny ability to get into trouble. Of course, he was only one, how much trouble could this little boy get into? Answer? A lot of trouble.

Being an only child, Harry had no one to focus his energy on since his parents couldn't always be there. But having Edward there as a playmate, it put a small stop to the daily happenings. No more floating objects, or small crashes. No.. there were more floating furniture, and big crashes. It could not be explained, since Lily had only thought Harry had unusual abilities, but Edward did too.

Perhaps Harry had strong signs because of his parents. His mother Lily, had a distant ancestor who was a necromancer, Fortunately, she did not inherit any of his unusual powers, just a stronger magical ability. James had no such relatives. He just happened to be a gifted person, or so James says. The two were quite surprised when Edward had directed all the furniture to stay immobile above the boys' so they could crawl around more. Far from looking tired, Edward seemed to have complete control over the thing. Harry occasionally floated a lamp to join the amounting furniture, but it usually crashed down when Harry's thoughts drifted to other things. Such a short attention span.

Which brings us to what is currently happening. James old broom, The Silver Arrow, was currently flying around the room and crashing into everything. Edward 'ooohed' and 'awwed', apparently Harry was the cause of this while Edward was just enjoying the show. Shaking her head, she bent down putting both hands on her hips and lightly scolded Harry to put it down. Sighing dramatically, which only a little kid could pull off, everything gradually floated down to their spots. Edward disappointedly looking at the objects.

Eying the sullen boys, Lily suddenly bent down and tickled them both. Childish laughter rang through this, and James, who was in the kitchen reading, cracked a smile. Even with all that was going on, the killings, their family remained untainted. James put his faith in Peter for the last minute change. The laughter, the happiness, everything does come to and.

For at that time, there were distinct pops from outside, and the door crashed open.

As the story goes on, James and Lily died that night, while miraculously, Harry Potter survived. Edward, who had been staying, had unfortunately burned from one of the death eaters. The parent's of Edward grieved by the news never came back to England.

Harry Potter's name became known everywhere. The only problem was. He wasn't Harry Potter.

***

"Harry! Over here!"

Smiling madly, Ron waved at Harry from behind one of the windows. Harry had just made it to the station, with five minutes to spare. His uncle had had some car trouble on the way, and had spent half the time fixing it, blaming Harry. To make a long story short, car + fixed = Harry arrives.

Nodding to Ron, he lifted his trunk with difficulty and dragged it inside. He put his trunk in one of the compartments, dressed in his robes ahead of time, and headed towards Ron's. Upon reaching, he saw Ron and Hermione play chess. No not wizard's chess. Muggle chess.

"Queen to--"

"No Ron! You're doing it wrong. These pieces don't move. You have to move them your--"

"What? How come? That's bloody stupid. Why would you do it yourself?"

"Don't be so lazy, if you'd just move it we'd be able to contin--"

"I'll make it move!" Swiftly pulling out his wand, Ron only managed to make his queen burst in flames.

Grinning, Harry pulled out his wand muttering a small charm. The small flame was extinguished, and Hermione was blushing at not having thought of it first. Nodding for Harry to sit across from them, Ron finally moved the chess piece.

Resting his back against the chair, he remembered all the gifts he had gotten on July 31st. He was just finally glad to be heading home.

***

"Mark! Mark!"

He straightened his tie one last time, and Mark Blake headed down the steps. His wife, Grace, was sitting anxiously on the table. Her face distraught. Mark paused, checking the date mentally in his head, he realized what day it was. August 14. His son's 15th birthday. Correction, his dead son's 15th birthday. He put on a gentle face, and took a quiet seat beside his wife.

"H-he's fifteen now..."

"Grace.."

"Are you dressed?"

Nodding mutely, the two stood up. They did this every year. They would visit large cemetery, where they bought a medium sized corner of the cemetery, lined with a small black fence. Their son's gravestone stood in the middle. A statue of an angelic boy stood on each side. Mark had charmed it to never fade or erode, since they had made the statue to look like Edward when he would've been a toddler.

Picking there way carefully, they walked towards Edward's gravestone. Grace bending down to lay Lilies upon it. Edward's favorite flowers. Silent tears ran down her face, as she stood up to embrace her husband. She couldn't have another child. It was too much.

Her son was gone. And he would never come back.

***

The Great Hall made polite clapping once the Headmaster had given his speech, and gave a moment of silence for Cedric. Once that was over, the students began to eat.

Harry was staring blearily at the food before him, he wanted to eat, really, but he was not up to it. He wished he wasn't reminded of Cedric so early but... sighing, he picked up his fork and played with his food. Ron and Hermione stared at their young friend from the corner of their eyes. They knew what was going on with Harry, and gave him space. Harry didn't need sympathy or to hear them say it wasn't his fault. He just needed them there. And they readily did their part.

Once dinner was over, they all trudged towards their common room. Saying the password ("Cedric Diggory") they all headed to their dorms. Harry knew his friends were worrying about him, but he would remain strong. Deep down, he knew he wasn't wholly at fault for the boy's death. But he was still grieving. He opted for being optimistic tomorrow, starting fresh. He would not think of Cedric, or anything dealing with Voldemort. He needed to just act normal for tomorrow, and nothing would go wrong.

How wrong he was.

***

END OF FIRST CHAPTER!! ^_^

Okay, I would've kept going, but I wanted to see everyone reaction first. So, what do you think? Okay? Good? Great? Excellent? It sucked? It really sucked?

I've never taken up a challenge, this being my first, so don't think I've done this before. Leave any comments in a review so I could know everyone's opinion and see where I can take this story.

If you would like updates, leave your email and a message saying so! ^_^


	2. Of Lost Sons

**

* * *

Title:** True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: Wow.. thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I thought everyone would absolutely hate it!! This has really got me going, and I'll be working hard to get this story on the roll.

* * *

"Quite the early bird, eh Mark?"

Mark's boss, John Pastor smiled jovially at him, waving him into his office. Blinking confusedly, Mark headed inside the office. Last time he'd been in here was when he'd gotten the news that...

"Take a seat Mark, take a seat." John pointed to a red plush chair, offering him a drink, which Mark politely declined. John shrugged, taking a seat in front of him, leaning forward on his arms. He seemed to be regarding Mark, before turning to his computer and clicking away.

Wondering what he was doing here, Mark opted for just staying put till the other man had something to say. He started to twiddle his thumbs, something he'd been doing since he was a child when he was nervous or bored. He was snapped out of his stupor by a loud beeping sound, which turned out to come from John's computer.

John's solemn face turned to him. "Mark.. when was the last time since you've been in London? Hmm? Months? Years?"

Mark blinked. This wasn't like his boss. He had never brought up the subject, it was still very sensitive. However, if it dealt with any of his prior jobs then... "It's been a few years. Why, John? Why bring this up?"

"Our company, Mark, its not nearing bankruptcy but it is a possible thing in the future. The best thing I can do without laying off too many people is to merge with another company. The company's representative wants to meet you there in some place.. Leaky.. Leaky something."

"Leaky Cauldron!" Mark suddenly exclaimed.

John raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "Yeah, Leaky Cauldron. At 7 in the evening, tonight."

"Tonight? Sir, isn't that a bit--"

"Relax, our client happens to be paying for all expenses. He had said something about the transportation waiting at your home."

"My home, sir?"

He nodded distractedly to him, the ringing phone clearly the signal that he could leave. The entire day, while Mark was busy filing their system, he couldn't help but remember his boss mentioning 'Leaky Cauldron'. Whoever this guy was, he was most definitely a wizard.

* * *

"--rebellions had ended 1963. Two rolls of parchment on the reasons why next week. You may leave."

The sounds of parchment being hastily pushed into bags erupted in the room, as students were finally glad to leave Professor Binns room. Other students rudely awakened some, while the unfortunate others were dragged out of the room, still asleep.

"What a nightmare! Is it me, or has he gotten more.. monotone?"

"Ron, what he's telling us is very important for the exams and--"

"Yes, yes, important for our future too. Why don't you just write it on paper and I'll keep it around in my pocket."

Hermione slapped Ron lightly on the arm, while he just grinned in her direction. Harry watched on, amused that they seemed to be... flirting.

'Go Ron!' Harry silently cheered. He walked on ahead into the Great Hall, hoping to give the two some privacy. It was a good start for the day, Harry figured. He'd just be fine. Absolutely fine.

"Mr. Potter."

Looking up, Harry's eyes met that of his Potions Master. His looming figure seemed to tower over him, but Harry made no move to step back. Adjusting his bag over his shoulder, Harry tried to politely ask 'Yes?'. For an answer, he merely sneered at Harry's reply, and this little thing made Harry want to just turn and walk away from him.

'Slimy git..'

Snape dropped his voice lower, but it still rang with painful clarity.

"Your pet has come for a visit."

Blinking owlishly, Harry gazed confused at him, before realizing whom he was talking about. Sirius. Containing his excitement, he forgot all about dinner.

"He has invited you for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. He has properly disguised himself with my.. expertise. I trust you to be discreet upon meeting him, he is of course, portraying someone else." His lips twitched, trying to fight a smile.

Harry saw this but decided to shrug it off. He nodded enthusiastically at Snape, and they both set off to the Leaky Cauldron.

'Nothing could go wrong!' Harry thought joyously. His friends were realizing their attraction to each other, he hadn't thought of Cedric-- well doing something, and he was going to see his Godfather!

* * *

"Father's acting as a representative to some muggle company. He's not friends with muggles of course, but he's doing it to stretch control for You-Know-Who." Draco drawled.

Crabbe and Goyle listened. Or just looked like they were listening. Draco could never tell. He waited for a minute or two, since Crabbe or Goyle made some 'grunt' to make up for conversation. Shrugging, he continued.

"Father wasn't pleased with the arrangement, but it would please the Dark Lord. And everyone," he slurred 'everyone' importantly, "knows how my Father is in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

His eyes glinted maliciously at the thought, not really understanding the depth of what his Father had promised him long ago. He would be a death eater in 7th year. Glory and riches awaited him. Such an easy deal.

But easy? I think not.

* * *

John let him off early. He seemed to not trust whatever transportation was waiting at Mark's house, so he relieved him for today. Thanking John, Mark said he'd go to the restroom and then head home. What John didn't know, was that Mark would apparate home. Mark didn't want to associate with magic all that much, but when it was more convenient than spending too much money, it was okay.

With a pop that signified his coming, his wife, Grace welcomed him. They had a quiet dinner, idly talking about work before Grace had said there was something in the mail for him. She had brought the brown box to the table, it was already unwrapped but not pulled open. Brushing his hands off with a napkin, he pulled it apart. To his complete surprise, there was nothing inside apart from a folded sheet of paper and an old tattered book.

He opted for picking up the paper first. His eyes scanned the letter, and quickly surmised the representative, who was most definitely a wizard, had sent him a portkey. He let his wife read the letter, as he regarded the book. It was already 6:30, meaning he should make a fast decision. If it would save his work, than..

"I won't pack anything. I'll just pop by in Diagon Alley if I need anything Grace, no need to worry."

Nodding hesitantly, she knew that it was hard going back. Too many memories. Kissing him goodbye, she watched as he touched the portkey and disappeared.

"Good luck, Mark."

* * *

Sirius was not happy. He was mad.

Correction, he was furious. Here he was, waiting for his godson, wearing a bloody dress!

'Snape and his sadistic ways! That bastard, he knew!'

It was already a long while since the whole Sirius Black fiasco, so he decided it was time to stop by and spend some time with his godson. Bonding time, man to man.

'Not woman to man!' he thought angrily.

Grumbling to him--herself, she made sure to sit in the way back of the pub. What he should focus on is having a good time with his godson, and that was that. He heard the chiming of bells, and looked to see the door of the Leaky Cauldron open. In stepped Snape 'that slimy git!' and Harry.

He put on a happy smile, and watched as Harry cautiously followed from behind Snape. Whether it was sympathy or just something else, Snape made sure to block Harry's view. Sirius's brown eyes met Snape's, and he could see the amusement written in those dark depths. 'He's enjoying this! Why I oughta--"

"Bloody hell!"

When Snape stepped back to let Harry see his godfather, he wasn't expecting.. a woman. Raising an eyebrow in his Potions Master's direction, he noted that Snape was avoiding eye contact, a grim smile on his face. Harry's little outburst wasn't loud, which was a good thing, but it still made Sirius want to kill Snape that very moment.

When Harry took a seat in front of Sirius, Snape murmured that he'd be at another table and left. Silence reigned over the table, with Harry looking down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. Sirius unconsciously patted his--her hair down, and stared at the window. He was counting down and working up his courage, clearing her throat a bit, he addressed Harry.

"So, Harry, how's school?"

Looking up, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, uncontrollable giggles, pounding his hands on the table.

'Er..'

Sirius was no longer furious. He was just plain embarrassed.

* * *

Mark landed on steady legs, reflexes still there. Dusting himself off, he looked up, the sign Leaky Cauldron swinging in the wind. He approached the door and walked in. He had just realized how did the guy he was meeting look like? He mentally shrugged, and opted for eating dinner first and then asking around.

Not wanting to attract any attention, he quickly walked to the counter and ordered some food. Paying quickly, he walked towards the back of the room. He briefly noted a young looking boy laughing with what appeared to be his mother or aunt.

'Nice to see mother and son bonding together' he thought.

Eating his dinner, Mark couldn't help but feel like he knew the boy from somewhere. But that couldn't be, he'd never been here for a long time. He decided he just looked like someone he knew, painfully shoving a sudden image of his son to the back of his head.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy approached the doors to the Leaky Cauldron stiffly. The sooner they were done, the better. Not knowing whom to look for, he was interrupted when he heard boyish laughter. Turning his head to his far left, he saw the back of a head of a woman, and a laughing boy--

"Harry Potter." he muttered in his breath.

Doing what all Malfoy's could not resist, he walked towards the said boy. Perhaps he could drop by, freak the hell out of them with some cutting remarks, and then look for the man.

He approached their table, and watched in satisfaction as Harry immediately stopped laughing, and look at him with hatred. The woman turned her head, and glared at him as well.

"Malfoy!" she spat.

Not knowing how she knew him, he shrugged it off.

"Well, well, if it's Harry Potter. And, who is your.. attractive friend here?"

Harry was torn between telling Lucius to sod off, or burst out laughing when he said 'attractive' friend. Sirius made the decision, yelling sod off.

"My, feisty are we?" Smirking annoyingly in Harry's opinion, he stood in his position, unaware of their one silent audience.

* * *

"--Harry Potter..."

Mark almost choked on his food. He looked up, trying to get a better look. Harry Potter? That adorable one-year-old with those beautiful hazel eyes? Edward Blake's favorite playmate. His only playmate. Here?

Scooting his chair to the right, so he could get full view. He watched as Lucius spoke to them. Grinned as the woman told him to sod off, and hoped that Harry would look up. Maybe I could finally say hi, ask how he's doing..

At that instant, Harry looked up.

* * *

"My, feisty are we?"

Sirius was ready to slap Lucius silly. He just ruined his and his godson's bonding moment.. even if Harry only laughed the entire time. It was supposed to be a good dinner. And this pompous prick comes along all high and mighty. Oh, how Sirius wanted to punch him..

Sirius took a quick look around, knowing that he would create a scene. Something he did not want to do. Besides, if he could just shake Lucius off, then he could start talking with his godson.

Opening her mouth to say 'leave' he heard Harry give a sharp intake of breath. Both Lucius and Sirius followed Harry's line of vision, before landing on a man. Mark Blake.

"Edward?" came a choked whisper.

* * *

A/N: YAY!! END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!

So, how do you like it? Another cliffhanger, hehe.. I just can't get enough of them, can I? Ouch, poor Mark. Harry's or should I say, Edward, is about to get a very rude awakening.. hehe.. I can't wait!

I'm not sure if I can get chapter three tomorrow, since school starts up again. I'll try though, but I can't make any guarantees sighs so sorry!

Please leave a review telling me what you think!

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND A MESSAGE SAYING YOU WANT UPDATES!


	3. Of Quests

****

Title: True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Whoa, lots of positive feedback from people! Yay! HERE'S AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!

I know Figlio Perduto hasn't been updated yet, but until I get my laptop back which has the chapter in it, I can't post it! -_-.. and Bless the Child.. *sigh* I'm sure your all sharpening your knives to kill me, eh? But I've been hit with inspiration and have a certain thing planned for that! I'll tell you a small bit, those who actually read the Author's Note will get this little blip:

__

Smiling pleasantly, Alecto addressed Harry.

"The ruin game is not really a game. It's more of a hunt. At the center of the ruin," she pointed to the foreboding figure of the ruin, " a medal has been hidden. The winner has to find the medal and get out of the ruin before an hour has passed."

Harry, still clutching Alecto's hand, looked up at her.

"Will others play too?"

Alecto made a split second pause before hesitantly asking him whom he'd want to include in the game.

"I want Sev!"

Ready to protest, Alecto was suddenly filled with an idea. She smiled widely at Harry.

"It is done."

There! ^_^ A small part of the next chapter! I know, it's confusing, but I'm a very spontaneous girl and I have all these messed up plots swimming around in my head. Can you blame a little psychotic girl for trying?

*** 

He looked at everything around him over the brim of his cup. Gulping deeply, Snape waited. He could still hear the distinct laughter of Harry, and mentally grinned. Sirius deserved it. The laughter seemed to die down, and that's when Snape heard the bells on the door ring.

He turned his head slightly to the left, and almost choked on his drink. Lucius Malfoy was walking in, and he was heading right for Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Knowing something was going to happen, Snape stealthily approached their table. He was delayed when the men in a table in front of him suddenly got up to leave. In his opinion, they took their sweet time, obstructing his view of what was going on.

When they finally cleared off, he saw Sirius looking ready to slap Lucius silly. Before it could get ugly, Snape prepared to join the fray, hopefully with some neutral remark to not let Lucius get suspicious and not get Sirius to blow up. Whatever Sirius, Snape, or Lucius for that matter, had to say, died on their lips when they all heard Harry give a sharp intake of breath.

"Edward?" was distinctly heard from a young man, looking aged only from the wrinkles around his eyes.

***

The moment green eyes met chocolate brown, Harry was suddenly hit by a familiarity to the man. For some reason, he was rendered speechless, and could only gaze back at the man that was staring at him so desperately. He was already aware of seeing his Potions Professor make an entrance, which prompted him to something. Anything.

"I-I'm sorry? My name's Harr--"

The man had suddenly jumped from his chair, pushing by Lucius as if he wasn't there. He seized Harry by the shoulders, staring wondrously into his face.

"Oh, oh Edward! I thought you had died! Edward, my son, my son!"

Harry was torn between prying the man's fingers off of him, or just standing there for the man's sake. Instead, he looked over at Sirius pleadingly, which certainly seemed the better option of the two. At the pleading look from his godson, Sirius sprang into action. Standing up, she wrenched grabbed the man's arm.

"Let go of my son!"

'Bloody hell, James would kill me if he heard this.. or possibly Lily, don't know which one would kill me quicker.' Sirius thought to himself, assuming a matronly position by putting his hands on his hips. 

The man in question, looked from Harry to Sirius and back again. As if being burned, he immediately let go, apologizing profusely. Sirius only caught bits like, 'So sorry', 'Bad eyesight', 'Completely embarrassed'. He just nodded mutely, and pulled Harry closer. The man smiled kindly at them, and quickly took his leave. 

Lucius, having stood there silent the entire time, glared at them all before taking leave after the man who had so desperately cried that Harry was his son. Snape, who had been standing back, turned around without another word, and went back to his table.

Eyebrows rising, Sirius turned to Harry. "What was that all about?"

All Harry could do was shrug helplessly, still thinking about the stranger. If he could only grasp what was so familiar..

***

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Mark repeated over and over in his head. He rapidly walked away from the Leaky Cauldron, unseeingly pushing by people, muggles surrounding him. Had he just lost his mind? He went right up to Harry Potter and hugged him, calling him Edward.

'He looked so much like my Edward.. so real..' To top it all of, Mark had just realized he didn't meet the representative of the possible company they could merge with. His boss would sack him for sure, but at the moment, Mark could focus on nothing, other than the familiar boy's face. If that was Harry Potter, then why did he have such vivid green eyes of his own son? Contacts? 

He kept on walking, losing himself on the streets. Exhaustion won over him, when he finally leaned against the wall, and slid down to the dirty ground. Something was gnawing at him, was it anger? Grief? A bit of both probably, Mark thought bitterly. He had always been the stubborn type, and what he should obviously do was staring him right in the face. He could either walk away now, forgetting about today. Harry Potter. Everything.

Or...

***

"As peculiar as the whole incident was, who could top this off, eh Harry? Your Godfather turned godmother.." Sirius tried to make light banter, but Harry seemed preoccupied. Whatever that nut did, he certainly spooked Harry.

"Harry? You in there?"

Blinking slowly, Harry looked up from contemplating over the stranger. "Yes?"

"You're a lot quiet now, is it what happened?"

"Er... a bit. I'm sure he's had to much ale or something." He gave a nervous laugh, avoiding Sirius's eyes. 

The rest of the dinner with his godfather continued in silence, Harry growing increasingly guilty inside, knowing that Sirius had hoped for them to talk a bit more. They wouldn't get to do this often, and here he was, ignoring Sirius's attempts at cheerful conversation. Harry wanted to blame Lucius Malfoy, or Snape, or even that stranger.

But Harry couldn't. He had the strongest feeling of forgetting something. Like when you go to your room to get something, but you just can't quite remember what you were going to get. Well, whatever it was, he was sure it was important. Brightening considerably, Harry knew what to do. Kill two birds with one stone. Talk with Sirius and find out more about himself.

Making sure to drop his voice down, he spoke. 

"Sirius?"

Looking up from idly playing with his food, Sirius immediately asked what was up.

"Could you tell me more about, you know, my parents?"

"Oh... well, there's a lot really. What do you want to know?"

"Everything! But.. you could start with their friends. My mum and dad's."

"Okay, well, there was of course me, Remus, and *ahem* someone. Then there was this girl named..."

The two talked for what seemed an eternity, Harry laughing at Sirius's stories of the Marauder's adventures, omitting parts with Peter. All in all, Harry was glad to see Sirius smile and laugh again. Of course, all good things must come to an end. Severus Snape returned on the dot to take Harry back to Hogwarts. Harry sadly hugged Sirius goodbye, and cheered up a bit when Sirius said he would mail him the instant Sirius found a temporary safe place to stay.

When Severus handed the floo powder to Harry, so he could go first. He remembered that Hermione and Ron didn't know where he was, which most likely meant they were searching Hogwarts like mad.

***

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Ms. Granger! That is no way to talk to the Headmaster like that."

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but me and Ron have been searching everywhere for him! He could be--"

"DEAD! BLEEDING!! MORTALLY WOUNDED!!!"

"RON!!" Looking sternly at Ron, she turned back to the Headmaster, "Please, Headmaster, if you could just tell us where Harry is, then we'd be more.. rational."

"He's over here, Granger."

Ron and Hermione whipped around, seeing Harry walking behind their Potions Master, smiling at them from behind Snape's back. Ron looked ready to yell something not appropriate, so Hermione jabbed him hard in the side. Needless to say, he was speechless for the moment.

"Sorry, but I went to visit," he glanced around before whispering so they could hear, "Padfoot."

His two best friends adopted knowing looks, and Harry said thank you and goodbye to the Professors. Once safely out of earshot, they asked how'd it go. Not wanting to leave anything out, Harry told them everything, including the strange encounter with the stranger. Ron found it completely hilarious, but Hermione was deep in thought.

Harry knew exactly what she was thinking, and surprisingly, he didn't try to say something to change her mind. If anyone could find anything about the stranger, it was Hermione. Besides, Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, but he secretly hoped to see that man again. He had thought a lot about it on their way to Hogwarts, and Harry was positive that he knew him. It was only a matter of time before he find out who he was. 

First thing on his list, find out the guy's name.

***

Mark sailed shakily over the treetops, mindful of a certain tree. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going or planning to do, but right now, he was going on gut instinct. Basically, his first priority was to get to Hogwarts without anyone seeing, and then... he'd just have to wing it.

He was nearing the windows, and he readied himself for landing. He slightly pointed his broom downward, and made a neat landing atop one of the towers. His old wand was in his pocket, and his senses were on alert. He had to establish a place he could stay in Hogwarts while he figured out how he was going to approach Harry. He had thought over it during the flight, and he already made the decision. He would approach Harry-- no Edward and tell him the truth. Nothing was going to stop him, not if he could help it.

He crept towards the stone archway, and headed down the stairs. He was probably at the seventh floor, meaning he would have to walk a long way towards the Gryffindor common room. That is.. if it was still there. Hogwarts tended to move its rooms and things around a lot, and it could have done so with the common rooms. 

'Only one way to find out', he told himself. 

He strode down hallways, staircases, and didn't even mind the portraits who were staring at him curiously. 'Guess winging it was out the window.' he thought humorlessly. As he headed down a long hallway, he heard the sound of metal creaking coming from a portrait. He paused, and turned to see a medium-sized portrait, with a short knight lying down, or at least trying to, since apparently he couldn't get into a comfortable position. 

Mark needed all the help he could get, and if he was cunning enough, maybe he could convince the portrait to help him. He cleared his throat so the knight could hear.

"Good day, sir--knight!"

The knight in question was startled by the yell, and quickly jumped up. It pulled out a rather large sword and tried to swing it threateningly, and for probably the hundredth time, it fell to the ground with a thud. Taking his chance, Mark asked him the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, which wasn't very cunning at all. 

'Okay, I'm not cunning. I'm just really bad at lying..'

Far from becoming suspicious, the knight, who introduced himself as Sir Cadogan, was immediately roused.

"A quest!" he shouted. "I shall lead thee, may we be held in fate's good fortune, come! We must not tarry, for we may have a long road ahead of us!"

Mark was not sure whether he should be grateful for help, or dreading it.

***

End of chapter three!!! ^^

Okay, I know it's short.. Really short.. But I had to get it out!! I know you've all been waiting, and I sincerely apologize for the wait, it's just that I've been preparing for the midterms, entrance exams, Christmas programs.. And so much more!! 0_0.. It's putting me at wits end..

I hope you enjoy this chapter though! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING YOU WANT UPDATES!!


	4. Of Lost Boys

****

Title: True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Ack! It's been forever since I've updated this fic! Geez.. I won't give up on it though, but I've got no idea where to go with this one. Unless I'm hit with sudden inspiration… Hmmm.. Anyway, thanks to all the faithful reviewers who've stuck by me!

***

"This class is a load of dung, if you ask me. I thought it couldn't get any dumber, but she goes off and proves me wrong."

Another heated day in Sybil Trelawney's ever-popular Divinations class. She was doing a complete review of everything they've covered so far, and they were back to square one in tea leaves. As usual, Harry was paired with Ron, who was ranting on about their Professor. Ron was busy looking at Harry's cup, trying to discern a shape.

"Sorry mate, all I can make out is a happy face." Grin.

Laughter. "You git! You can't make any shapes in the cup. Trelawney will go mad."

Putting on 'mystical voice' Ron blinked owlishly at Harry. "Ah, my dear boy, fate has decided to show its true self to you. A happy face! Although, it seems a bit cross-eyed, signifying it's belonging to a scrawny boy in desperate need of a comb and a good shag."

The sudden laughter attracted Trelawney's attention. "What is going on here?"

Mustering all seriousness, Ron turned to her. "I think Professor, Fate has decided to greet Harry face to..*cough* face."

A raised eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Indeed, Professor. Clearly, it is happy.. Er.. Pleased."

"And how do you know this?"

"Why, it is plain to see, Professor."

With that, he held the cup toward her, eyes dancing with mirth. Harry had to bite down on his lip to stop from laughing, and from telling Ron that he was certainly going to get detention. "What is plain to see, Mr. Weasley, is a definite detention for you jokes."

"But--"

She glided off before Ron could get a word in edgewise. Harry patted Ron's shoulder sympathetically, still grinning. Ron sighed, but grinned back with Harry. It was good to get back to the old routine.

***

"Look here, Sir Cadogan, just point me to where the Gryffindor common room would be."

"Gryffindor? Looking for a particular person, my good sir? Sir Cadogan is highly skilled with names and faces."

Mark debated whether to tell and decided no one would find out anyway. "Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter! Why, I know the lad! A brave one he is, I helped him and his good friends journey to their destination. I happen to know where he is this very moment."

"If you could just tell me, you may have just made my day."

"Gladly. The Divinations classroom. It's at--"

"Thank you! I know where that is! Thank you!"

Mark hurriedly ran away from the portrait. One though was fixed in his mind, reaching his son. Mark was in such a state, all coherent thoughts were lost on him. A crazy plan was already forming in his head, and not once did he think of the consequences. Not once.

***

"Class is dismissed! And, Mr. Weasley," Ron winced and turned around, "You will stay after to discuss your detention."

Ron rolled his eyes, urging Harry to go on without him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on Harry. We can meet later in the kitchens for lunch instead of the Great hall."

"All right, see you."

"Bye."

Harry left down the ladder and leisurely went on the long trek to the kitchens, which was a long way from this floor. Halfway there, Harry paused, thinking he was forgetting something. Thinking to himself, he realized the bereft feel on his shoulder, realizing he left his book bag. Groaning frustrated, Harry decided to take a shortcut to retrieve his bag. He was just rounding a corner, when a hand reached out and clamped onto his arm.

"What the-- you!"

"Stupefy!"

Harry's eyes fell shut, and he landed limply in someone's arms.

"Hello, son."

***

"You may leave."

Ron made sure to slam the small door, as he lugged both his and Harry's book bags down the ladder. He set both bags down and shrunk Harry's and put it in his own. "Harry owes me." he said with a smile. He made it to the Kitchens earlier than he expected, but it was probably because of his grumbling stomach. He was a bit surprised to see that Harry hadn't arrived.

'Probably taking his time' he thought, the food on his plate distracting him. He thanked Dobby graciously, causing the elf to beam. Dobby knew all of his favorites, courtesy of Ron himself. 'Harry better hurry, or I might finish without him.'

***

A light breeze played through the air, picking up scant leaves on the ground. It was on the outskirts of Hogwarts, and safe from the view of people in Hogsmeade. Mark had walked behind a clump of trees and set Harry down on the ground. He needed to rest and think about what he was going to do next. He planned on calling his wife and explaining what was going on, or maybe coming over and telling her in person.

Besides, Har--Edward. It should be Edward. He would start calling him Edward. (A/N- I'm still going to refer to him as Harry, to stop any confusion. Only Mark will call him Edward.) Edward might wake up soon anyway. He had put in extra power into that stunning spell. He was still unconscious, so he could either apparate to an inn, and quickly floo to the house to get his wife to come over.. No, that would take too much time.

He should get the Knight bus, put a temporary glamour spell on him, and get straight home. He could just tell the conductor, that he found his soon get drunk and was taking him home. Perfect. He put the glamour spell, and flagged down the Knight Bus. Too anxious to try small talk, he was straight to the point and gave the address. The conductor remained impassive to the quick response and only nodded after he was paid. Soon, the triple-decker rose and they were off.

***

"Hermione!"

Letting her eyes linger on the last words on the page, she lifted her head. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Harry's missing. No one's seen him and he never came down to the Kitchens where we were supposed to meet."

"Okay, let's not panic here. Harry might be out on the Quidditch field--"

"I checked already! At Hagrid's, the common room, I even doubled back to the Kitchens and the Great Hall. Here was the last place, I thought he might be in the library with you but he isn't!"

Pursing her lips, she stood up, book forgotten. Without a word, she strode off, Ron running to keep up. "Where are you going?"

"To Dumbledore. Maybe Harry's with him."

"Good idea."

The trip to the Headmaster's office was a tense and silent one. They were both hoping to see Harry's face there, grinning at them, when they thought he was gone. When they approached the gargoyle, they immediately started listing candies. Finally guessing the right one, (Acid Pop!), they wasted no time running to the door. Knocking, they were permitted entrance.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. To what do I owe the pleasure--"

"We can't find Harry!" They both chorused.

Frowning slightly, he listened as Ron relayed all the places they've checked. Thinking, Albus pulled open a drawer at his desk and pulled out--

"The Marauder's Map! I thought.."

"It was confiscated after last year's events," He said sternly, but he smiled slightly as he handed it back to Ron, "I'm sure you know what to do."

Ron grasped the map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map appeared, showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. Two pairs of eyes scanned the map, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. "He's not in Hogwarts.." Ron spoke faintly, as if not believing it.

Albus closed his wearily, leaning back against his chair. There were a few moments of silence. "Why don't you both head back to class. Tell your professor that you were running an errand for me."

"But we--"

"I will handle this."

The two found it hopeless to argue so they turned and left. Albus, paused to hear the fading footsteps, then walked towards the fireplace. He pulled out a violet pouch from within his robes and pulled out some type of sparkling dust. Thrusting it into the fire, he called out to the people he needed. New must be contained about what has occurred. Certain people needed to be informed.

Harry Potter is missing.

***

END OF CHAPTER!! YAY!! ^_^ Geez, Mark went and kidnapped Harry/Edward.. Does Albus Dumbledore even know the truth?? No one knows but me!! ^_^ MWHAHAHAHA!! Anyway, any comments, leave them in a review!! 

I'm off to typing the rest of the next chapter to Nella Fantasia, since I'm half way done with it, so don't fear! ^_^

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!!


	5. Of Mistaken Identities

****

Title: True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: New chapter! New computer! New room! ^_^ I've nothing to say so on with the chapter!

***

Remus wiped the juice off his face, thanks to Sirius. He had just got a message from Dumbledore, via fireplace, and knew that Sirius wouldn't be too pleased. Remus worried greatly for Harry's well-being, but he also didn't want his childhood friend to rush out blindly looking for his godson. 

"MY GODSON IS MISSING!?"

A sigh. "Yes, Sirius, for the third time. Albus has told the others to be on the look out to. We're going to have to go to Hogwarts to search for clues. Maybe you can pick up Harry's scent in your animagi form. Anything that we can do to find Harry. So, just calm down, okay? We need to think rational."

"Think rational." Sirius spoke faintly.

"Yes," Remus spoke in a slow voice, as if Sirius was a child, "Sirius, Rational."

"Rational.." came the dazed reply.

"Is there an echo in here, or just me? Jesus, Sirius, snap out of it! Now come on, the sooner we get there the better."

Sirius seemed to snap out of his daze, and nodded grimly. The two stood, and prepared to leave, traveling by floo. There was still chance to find Harry, not much time had passed. Harry couldn't have gone far, could he?

***

Mark, hurriedly carried Harry to his house, anxious that people would see. When he made it inside the house, he immediately collapsed onto the floor with relief. Harry still being cradled in his arms, asleep. Mark gazed down at his, tenderness in his eyes, as he brushed a few bangs from Harry's forehead. He frowned when he met the scar. _He survived.. Voldemort.._

He didn't understand. How did his son manage to do that? Could there have been other things involved? Mark didn't have much time to bode on these questions when his wife, Grace, walked in from hearing the door slam. The minute she stepped into the living room, she gasped.

"Mark--" Her eyes looked down at the boy.

Mark winced. He hadn't meant for his wife to meet like this. Ah well, things couldn't be helped. He stood slowly, hugging Harry to his chest, and laid him down on the couch. He shook his head, when Grace opened her mouth to speak. Mark motioned towards the kitchen, and she reluctantly followed. Once inside, they both sat down at the table when Grace immediately told him to explain.

"Grace, that boy in there, he's **not** Harry Potter. He's our son. Edward. **Edward!**"

"Edward," she whispered brokenly. She looked back at him, "Are you sure, Mark? We knew Harry once, when he was little. Could hardly tell them apart."

"That's where your wrong, dear. Eyes. His eyes and Harry's were different. Our Edward had green, just like his grandfather. I'm telling you, Grace, that's him. I know our own son when I see him."

For the first time in what seemed an eternity, Grace broken into a true smile. "_Our_ son." she breathed. So overcome with her emotions, tears started to form in her eyes. Laughing lightly, she brushed them away carelessly. "He's back, Mark, he's back! And I'm not letting him out of my sight. I've missed 15 years of his life, and I'm not going to miss more." She stood up determinedly, making to go to the living room to see **her** son, but she was stopped by Mark.

He had a troubled look on his face, and motioned her to sit back down. She raised her eyebrow, but she sat down anyway, waiting for him to elaborate. "You can't see him, yet."

"And why not?" she retorted, incredulous.

Suddenly becoming uneasy, Mark refused to look her in the eye. "I haven't told him about us."

"What?" she demanded. She stood up, looking down at her husband who still refused to meet her eyes. "Are you telling me, that Edward, **our** Edward, doesn't know the truth yet? Then why did he come with you in the first place? Surely he would've.. I don't know, run away, for instance?" She spoke the last part sarcastically.

"Well, you see.." Mark cleared his throat nervously, "He didn't come.. Willingly." _Or conscious for that matter,_ Mark thought bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

This time, Mark met her eyes. "I kidnapped him."

"WHAT?!"

***

"Smell anything yet?"

Sirius shook his head, in animagi form. Remus sighed, still hoping for a trace. They were outside of Hogwarts, and they were looking for any trace of footsteps or of a scent that would explain what happened. They had spent hours combing the corridor Harry was last rumored to be by Ron, but there was no sign of a battle or duel, if Harry even had the chance to defend himself. The only clue, was when they did a spell search on the corridor, coming up with a Stunning spell. The thing that still confused them, was who had done it?

Albus spoke to Severus about any recent summons that showed hint of a plan to kidnap Harry, but there was none. No sign that Voldemort had Harry at all, unless he wasn't planning to let anyone know. There were just too many ways this could go, and all seemed plausible. Sirius whined, still searching the ground. He was going mad, hoping to find a scent soon.

"Padfoot," Remus said softly, "We've got a lot of ground to cover. But it's already getting dark. We'll have to check tomorrow. We'll have more options then. Perhaps try a tracking spell to see if Harry's near."

Sirius growled, clearly not wanting to give up. He knew it wouldn't do any good to search in the dark, but he couldn't fail his godson. Whimpering pitifully, his entire demeanor slumped and he sadly followed Remus inside. They immediately headed back to Albus's office, and weren't surprised to see Ron and Hermione standing there.

"--how about Blood Pops?" Ron tried hopefully.

"Canary Cream?" Hermione said after.

"Cockroach cluster?"

"Chocolate frog!" Remus called out suddenly.

The gargoyle leapt aside, and Ron and Hermione whipped around to look who shouted the password. They're eyes widened when catching sight of both Remus and Sirius in his animagus form. They hurried toward them, momentarily forgetting about the open entrance as Remus and Sirius met them halfway. "What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Do you know where Harry is yet?"

Remus was saved from answering when Albus himself walked down the steps and came out into the hall to meet them. "I think it wise, that we conduct this discussion inside my office."

Flushing, all four followed Albus inside where they were immediately motioned to sit down on conveniently placed chairs. "Are there any clues Remus?"

Sirius, who transformed back spoke instead. "I couldn't find any trace of Harry's scent. But there's still a lot of places I haven't checked." he added the last bit hurriedly, since both Ron and Hermione looked crestfallen. Albus seemed to contemplate something, and pulled out the Marauder's Map. There was recognition in both Remus and Sirius's eyes, but they dutifully remained silent. Albus tapped his chin, surveying the blank parchment. Lifting hid wand, he intoned the words to make the map appear. "Perception." he muttered softly to himself.

Confused looks appeared on everyone's faces, but they all refused to speak up, fearing of breaking the man's concentration. The spell was broken, when Albus rolled the parchment back up and put it away. "I've taken the initiative to let the school portraits do a search of the corridors to look for any sign of Harry Potter, they are to report back in one of the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. I also told Severus," Sirius scowled at the name, "to give word if there are any new leads. So we should be hearing from either of them so--"

"Your Headmaster. It is an honor to meet you again!"

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at a portrait of a sleeping Headmaster. The headmaster in question was being rudely pushed out as a certain knight walked in--

"You!" Hermione and Ron cried in unison.

Sir Cadogan looked extremely flattered that Harry's friends recognized him, even if he was only addressed as 'You!'. He bowed lowly, and cleared his throat importantly. "When I heard that young Harry Potter has gone missing, I realized my folly, your Headmastership! I have been tricked, and gave the location to the very kidnapper." Again he bowed low, his face crinkling sadly. "I beg forgiveness! I have realized what I have done is terrible, and--"

He was cut off from going on with his speech that he readily prepared, when Albus lifted his hand up to stop him. "Sir Cadogan, who was this man? How did he look like?"

Before the Cadogan could reply, the door to Albus's office opened. Severus Snape stepped in, coolly ignoring the other four and spoke to Albus. "I've had no word of Potter's disappearance, Alb--"

"**_Ahem._**"

Six pairs of eyes swiveled back to the portrait. "He looked like a young man, perhaps around his age." He pointed at Remus, who flushed uncomfortably when the eyes looked towards him and reverted back to the portrait. "He had brown hair, he seemed like a new fellow. He looked worn though, depressed really. Wrinkles around his eyes--"

There were to sharp intakes of breath. Remus glanced between Sirius and Snape, both who looked very shocked. Snape turned to the portrait, eyes unreadable. "Did he know Potter personally?"

Sitting down, Sir Cadogan scrunched his eyes in concentration. "Well, he certainly knew who was looking for. He seemed in a hurry to get to him, desperate even, although I'm sure it's quite obvious as to why. He seemed like such a nice fellow though."

"I know who he is.." Sirius trailed slowly.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Remus asked confused.

"We sort of met him, at the Leaky Cauldron."

Severus snorted. "I wouldn't say meet, Black. More like ambushed." He addressed Albus. "He seemed almost hysterical when he saw Potter, claiming he was his son. Edward or something."

"Edward." Remus spoke faintly. "Son?" he asked himself. He turned his face towards Sirius, who was also in deep contemplation. "Didn't we know an Edward? Harry's playmate when he was little, Lily used to tell us stories about them, since we never met the little guy."

Sirius shrugged, "My memories of that past are long gone, Remus. For the life of me, I can't recall really. I'll have to think about it." His tone was a little bit cold, which was to be expected. Sirius's time in Azkaban probably sapped out the good memories. Albus interrupted the sudden gloomy air, his tone thoughtful. "Yes, you are right Remus. I remember a mention of Edward.. Edward Blake, ah, that's the name, from Lily too. As you know, Harry had bouts of wandless magic, but none so much as Edward. I, myself, had visited the two at one point."

"And?" Remus spoke expectantly, conscious that he was making Albus rush.

"I may be a bit off with my memory, but the two did resemble each other. It was a shocking similarity, but there was always a way to tell them apart, I saw to that myself. Although.. It couldn't be." Albus suddenly frowned.

"Nevertheless, I think it is safe to say, that we have a theory as to who has taken Harry. I shall personally see into the matter about this Edward, and what happened. I know of a certain tracking spell that I devised myself, but you must be near the vicinity of the disappearing. Sirius, you must find the spot Harry has been taken from outside. There is no way this man could have taken Harry out using Hogwarts. He will have walked out of the area, and either portkeyed out, or flagged down the Knight Bus."

"How do you know that, Headmaster?" Ron piped up.

"Well, that's simple, Ron." Hermione interjected. "May I, Headmaster?"

"By all means, Miss Granger."

"That would've been the obvious thing to do if you wanted to leave quickly. Detecting Apparition isn't the simplest thing to do, especially apparating with an unconscious person. Besides, you can easily check out about recent portkeys or Knight Bus drivings."

Albus smiled at Hermione, and she beamed. "Remus, you and Sirius will have to do the search tomorrow morning. Severus, check on the portkey points. I'm sure you know how to speak to them. Potions can have a substitute, so you will not have to worry about that." Severus scowled at the very thought. "I will contact the Knight Bus in this area about any recent stops at this school."

Hermione and Ron looked ready to voice out their thoughts, which were mainly helping in the search too. Albus looked down at them sternly, "The best thing to do, is to remain where you are. Everyone will be wondering where Harry is, and you two must be calm about this. Minerva will say that Harry has gone for family issues, and it is vital that you two keep composure. There will be no doubt, rumors of Harry's absence, and you must assure others of the truth. It will stop any unfortunate comings of things, so we can carry on the search for Harry unimpeded. Is that understood?"

The two nodded glumly, and everyone left Albus's office. Fawkes gave a trill in the now silent room. "I wonder. The will of perception is a powerful thing, especially when unaware. You can see things, because your senses, your _perception_ of it, does so. I only hope this theory is just a theory Fawkes, or there will be more problems to deal with."

***

"--understand? Please understand." Mark spoke quietly.

After giving the details of what happened, Grace was fuming. But looking at her husband now, she understood. She would probably act the same away given the situation. She only hoped explaining it to Har--Edward. She hoped Edward would hear them out. Even though she felt uneasy about the way they acquired their son, she still had a happy, fluttering feeling in her chest. Her son was back. And if the people came here, to the States, looking for Harry. She'd make sure to put up a fight. 

Still caught up in her thoughts, she felt Mark stand behind her. "I think he's waking, Grace."

She listened intently, and could hear a low groan. Bracing herself, she walked inside, followed by her husband. Wanting to be there when he came to, she sat down at the edge of the large couch, running her shaking fingers along Harry's open palm. She remembered, long ago, when she played with Edward's hands. Letting her forefinger be grabbed by Edward's tiny hands, smiling at him as he gurgled happily. Beautiful green eyes shining brightly back at her..

"..Who are you?"

She looked down, and felt her heart clench when she met the same beautiful evergreen eyes of her son. "Edward. I.." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't just say she was his mum. For all he knew, he'd spent 15 years thinking it was a woman named Lily Evans. Harry suddenly sat up, eyes trained on Mark. "You.. How could you! What have you done! Where am I?!" 

Grace stood up hesitantly, to try to appear comforting. But.. Harry was far from being comforted. He got off the couch quickly, wand drawn. "Stay back, deatheaters!" he spat the last word, glaring at them viciously.

Both Grace and Mark found themselves at the mercy of their own son. Their own son who thought they were deatheaters. 

***

DUN DUN DUUUN!! ^_^ I came out with this fairly quickly, as I'm suddenly thinking about this. I hope you like the story so far! ^_^

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!!


	6. Of Denied Parents

****

Title: True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: How's everyone liking the story so far?? Well, I've got an outline of the entire story, but it may change in the future. I'd like to draw out the search for Harry, and time Harry spends with them, but it's going to be a bit hard.. Or, I might not draw it out real long.. It just depends on my reviewers. ~_^

On this story, **True Identities**, I don't plan on making this very easy for the Blakes' to gain Harry's trust. There will be no quick ways of explaining to Harry, and there will be no shortcuts in gaining his trust. It will predominantly difficult for Mark to do it, since he doesn't know how to act or react to the fact that Harry won't automatically believe them. I'm afraid we're in for a rough ride.. Haha..

***

From previous chapter:

__

Grace stood up hesitantly, to try to appear comforting. But.. Harry was far from being comforted. He got off the couch quickly, wand drawn. "Stay back, deatheaters!" he spat the last word, glaring at them viciously.

Both Grace and Mark found themselves at the mercy of their own son. Their own son who thought they were deatheaters.

***

"Edward, wait" Mark cried alarmingly, eyes drawn to the wand. If anything, the use of his name only confused Harry. He backed up from them, glaring at him accusingly. It hurt Mark to see his son look at him that way, but he knew he deserved it. If he could only get his son to listen.. Give them a chance to explain. What could Mark do?

Grace seemed in a right state herself, tension lining her frame, as she stared at her soon. Already grown, not knowing the truth. She wanted so much to rush to him, and hug him. Tell him how much she loved him, but it would do no good. She might not even get the chance to reach him in the first place, as he looked ready to hex them all into oblivion. She heard Mark's feeble attempt to calm Edward down, but was sad to see that he only backed away, suddenly unsure of himself.

She looked up into the eyes of her son, trying to convey her emotions to him. She had to try and get him to calm down at the very least, and calling him by another name wouldn't help in the matter. "H-Harry, calm down. Please.." Harry's eyes flicked to her, and she met his eyes again.

Harry couldn't understand. When he met her eyes, he felt familiarity, but why? _She looks so sad.._ he thought numbly, wondering how he was to get out of this. He didn't know if he should lower his wand, because this might all be a trick, but… she definitely looked genuine. The man, though, Harry didn't know what to make of him. He seemed desperate, torn, a man who was beaten down in his prime and never had the strength to get back. It reminded him of Sirius actually, when he first met him in the shack. 

"--down. Please Harry, put your wand down. I--**We** can explain." the woman said. Harry gulped uneasily, seeing her eyes start to water. _I don't know what to do,_ he thought desperately. _Is this a trick? _Harry hesitated, and in this case, it wouldn't end pleasantly.

Mark and Grace paused, waiting to see what Harry would do. Grace could almost feel Harry gauging them. She knew it would have to be time, time would be the one to decide this. She only hoped her husband wasn't desperate enough to try anything drastic. Merlin knew he probably would, he was certainly rash at times. 

(A/N- before you read the rest, think of Dr. Evil in Austin Powers, when he first meets his son played by Seth Green. Do you have the image in your head? The scene in your head? Good, keep that in mind, and you can now read this part) Her husband suddenly lifted his arms up, as if opening them up for an embrace. He looked imploringly at Harry. "What?" Harry demanded, dropping his wand momentarily. Mark motioned with his hands, "Give your father a hug."

Harry laughed at the insanity of it all. "Hug you? I haven't seen you almost my entire life. Hell, I don't know who the hell you are!"

"Look, I can be hip." Mark started doing a stiff version of the Macarena, before swiftly lifting his arms up, waiting for Harry to come forward and hug. "Don't stand there like I'm frickin' Frankenstein, and give your father the damn hug!" Mark took swiftly walked towards Harry.

Harry dodged to the side, looking back at both Mark and Grace as if they were mad. They carried on like this for a few moments, Harry ducking madly, often yelling something like 'Get away you freak!' or 'This ain't funny!'. It all ended rather abruptly when Grace approached her husband, and knocking him over the head with a convenient vase. Staring down at him, she muttered sadly. "You poor little bastard.." (A/N- Okay, I had my little fun.. I just had to type that.. It sort of came to my head while typing this chapter.. Okay.. But onto the real part! ^_^)

As if in accordance to her thoughts, Mark lunged for his wand that he had left on the couch Harry had previously laid on, and shouted a spell at Harry. "Locomotor Mortis!"

At the same time, Grace had yelled 'No, Mark!'

Harry's eyes widened, as he fell forward, hands quickly preventing him from bashing his face in. The leg-locking curse working immediately, so he couldn't do much but lift himself slightly off the floor. Gasping, he uttered, "This isn't good." to himself. He didn't understand, the woman had screamed 'No, Mark!'. Was she apart of this? And who exactly was Mark? Harry didn't have much time to think on this as, as he felt Mark approach him, and lifting him up bodily, and putting him in a sitting position on the same sofa. Harry eyed his wand that lay harmlessly on the floor, and wished he hadn't dropped it. Mark left his arms free, and Harry didn't make a move to show that he'd do anything with the semi-freedom. In fact, Harry didn't look at either of them directly. He willed himself to ignore them, and understood that there was no point or logic behind it, but it was the best thing he could do at the moment.

Grace stepped behind Mark, feeling that any chance they had of getting Harry to trust them quickly was basically thrown out the window. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as he gazed down at Harry's averted head, silently watching Harry. "Mark," she spoke softly, "Don't. We need to explain to him. But we need him to trust us first."

Apparently, Harry heard, because his whipped back to them. His eyes cold, while his steely voice was directed at her, ignoring Mark's presence for the moment. "Trust you? **Trust** you?" He spoke incredulously. "How should I trust you when your boyfriend or husband, or whatever he is comes and **kidnap** me! Pardon me, but I doubt that constitutes rightful claim to my trusting you!" By the end of his little tirade, his voice had already started yelling. 

"Don't speak to your mother like that." Mark muttered softly. Grace had the sudden urge to hit Mark upside the head. Clearly, things weren't going well, but her husband wasn't exactly helping things along. What did he possibly expect? That Harry would run into their arms, and believe everything they said right away?

"Mother? **Mother**!? You don't know **anything** about **my mother**! Nothing! This woman, whoever she is, is not my mother! So tell your Master Voldemort--" 

****

SMACK!

Whatever Harry was going to say was abruptly cut off when Mark had reached forward, and slapped Harry hard. Grace gasped, watching Harry's cheek tinge red, his face turned in the result of the slap. Instead of doing anything Grace had expected, Harry started laughing. "You see," he asked bitterly, "She **isn't** my mother. And you? Your going to claim to be my **father**? My **father** wouldn't do such a thing, and he's more noble than you can hope to be."

***

"Jack, I don't think this is the wisest thing to do."

"Come on Patrick, live a little. I'm thinking, while we're here in the States, we take a well-deserved vacation."

Patrick rolled his eyes at the man sitting in front of him. Ever since they had dropped the man and his son at their home, Jack headed straight to a nearby forest. In short, he had quickly ushered a protesting Patrick outside, and shrunk the bus to fit comfortably in his pocket. Without further ado, he threw his arm over Patrick's shoulders, forcibly steering him to a bar for a drink. And here they were, Jack enjoying himself, while Patrick feared for his job with the Knight Bus. Being a squib, he couldn't do much in protest but he wondered if he'd be able to explain they're late arrival, if any at all.

"Can I have another drink over here?" Jack called out.

A woman immediately came over, serving him, while giving a saucy wink over at Patrick. Flushing, Patrick turned his head embarrassedly, while Jack roared with laughter. Clapping Patrick on the back, "We'll make a man out of you yet."

***

Sirius and Remus scoured the trees, just outside off Hogsmeade grounds, hoping to find a clue. Sirius was aching, his nose raw from sniffing everything. Just as he was about to give up, Sirius caught something. Barking twice, Remus came from the side. Remus cast a notice-me-not spell on their vicinity, and watched as Sirius transformed back. "Harry was taken from here. I think he was laid here for a moment. I'm almost positive."

"I hope Albus is still in his office. I think he was going to contact the Department of Magical Transport in the Ministry of Magic from his office, via floo powder, but I can't be too sure." Remus raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of the school. Sirius saw something silvery dart out of it and streak away through the trees like a ghostly bird. Five minutes later, they heard the sounds of footsteps, and Albus came in through a parting of trees towards them.

"Is this the spot Sirius?" he asked, straight to the point. At Sirius's nod, Albus sighed tiredly. "It appears this is the same spot a Knight Bus was hailed down. I'm afraid we won't know the exact location as of yet, for they are currently looking for the driver and conductor. They believe they've taken an.. Early vacation, and aren't going to be easily located."

Sirius groaned, frustrated at the lack of progress they were making. _Does Fate choose to make everything dealing with Harry difficult?_ He asked himself despairingly, as he changed back and followed the other two wizards back to Hogwarts.

***

When they made it back to Hogwarts, Sirius felt at a loss. They had no idea where to start, no reason as to why Harry had been kidnapped _now_, and now he had to go to the loo.

Why was everything so complicated?

He hadn't bothered stopping by Albus' office, any discussion there would be pointless. There was no indication where to head to, none. Sirius was told to wait, wait for news of the Knight Bus. 

__

Harry could be anywhere, and the time it took to wait would only keep Harry further away from being found. James… Lily… I've failed as a godfather. I've lost my own godson.

There was the sound of a pop, and Sirius looked up into two large eyeballs, resembling green tennis balls.

"ARRGH!" and Sirius promptly fell back from the chair.

Dobby's ears flattened along his head, eyes getting impossibly larger. "Dobby is sorry, sir! Dobby means not to startle you!"

Wincing, Sirius got back up, slightly annoyed by not overly so. "S'Alright, no harm done." _My head feel's like it's been bashed open… _"I'm a bit late here.. But you.. Er.. _know_ who I am?"

Dobby blinked, and looked down at his feet. "Dobby.. Dobby has heard of your innocence. Dobby knows! But Dobby also hear that Harry Potter is missing!"

Sirius looked surprised; he hadn't known that Harry was familiar with any of the house elves here. And one that knew he was innocent of his crimes that were charged long ago. Still, Dobby shouldn't talk about it so freely, anyone could overhear. "Dobby, you mustn't speak a word about that. No one is supposed to know, and we're already searching for him."

Dobby started playing with his hands, and he seemed keen on saying something. "Dobby knows.. But Dobby wants to help too! Dobby can lend elf magic to find Harry Potter!"

Sirius smiled, it was nice of Dobby to offer, but it wasn't as simple as that. The Ministry would definitely detect house elf magic reacting outside of Hogwarts' boundaries. "Nice of you to offer Dobby, but we've got it.. Under control. I'm searching for Harry too, and nothing can escape the master at escaping."

It was a weak crack at a joke, but Dobby seemed to think it was genuinely funny. Dobby suddenly smiled widely and motioned for Sirius to lean in. Raising a curious eyebrow, Sirius leaned in.

"Dobby has a plan, to find Harry Potter, sir. Dobby and Winky can make you there!"

Sirius looked extremely puzzled. "_Make_ me there? Dobby, what do you mean?"

Dobby looked faintly ashamed, as he reached behind himself and pulled an object in front of Sirius' eyes.

"Dobby is not meaning to steal. Dobby means to borrow." From his hands dangled a Time-Turner. "Winky is asking the knight where Harry Potter was. We take you there. And you go."

Sirius grasped the Time-Turner, still staring at Dobby incredulously. Would this work?

***

The end of this chapter!! How do you feel about Mark? A real ass, huh? Don't worry, there's not going to be any abuse or anything ::shudders:: I couldn't do that. Just to let ya'll know, Grace is going to do a lot better at this, obviously, than Mark. So it'll get better.. Later on.. ^_^

And you know? I realized that I had last updated this last Sunday! Lol.. Don't think I'm going to update every Sunday or anything, it was just a coincidence. Anyway.. If it changes or anything, I'll be sure to mention it!

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE AN EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!!


	7. Of Learning the Truth

****

Title: True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Me back! ^_^ There's going to be more stuff with Harry/Edward and his parents. There's nothing remotely interesting to say, since I appear to be in yet another cynical mood. Woe worth this cruel hap that I must taste this misery.. -_-.. Ah, an in a poetic mood too. Lovely.

Anyway, my thoughts on the story so far. I'm going to tone down a bit, Harry's distrust of them, so as not to create Mark-Haters out there, since that wouldn't be too good. ^_^ But I'm not going too easy on it. Harry will talk to them and vice versa, but there isn't going to be any trust factor in this. That's going to be earned. The hard way.. Hahahaha..

Also, you might find little Edward (you'll know what I mean when you see it), to be a little **morbid**, but he just didn't act well to his parents always going on trips. You'll know what I mean when you reach that part! ^_^

***

__

"You see," he asked bitterly, "She **isn't** my mother. And you? You're going to claim to be my **father**? My **father** wouldn't do such a thing, and he's more noble than you can hope to be."

Those words hit Mark like a ton of bricks. Playing over and over in his head, while his inner self kept yelling that he **was** his father, and that he wouldn't do such a thing. _But I did_.. He thought sadly. _I hit my own son.. I'm no father.._ Wordlessly, Mark backed up, and left the room, leaving his wife staring after him and his only son not even bothering to watch him leave.

Grace was torn between running after her husband, and staying here with Edward. It was a tough choice, but Grace felt it would serve them good if she chose to stay with her son. Maybe this way, she could try and get him to trust her before explaining anything else dealing with their relations. She turned her head to face Harry's, and inwardly winced at the blank expression on his face. "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"I.." she sighed deeply, "It's best to leave him alone. Besides," she gave what she hoped was a friendly smile, "I wouldn't want to leave you here alone, now would I?"

"Of course, we wouldn't want the captive to be left to escape. Best to guard him." he replied bitterly. He turned his head. "I know how the whole kidnapping thing works, no need to cover it up with lies." His mind's eye brought him to the events of the TriWizard Tournament. 

Grace turned to him sharply, wondering what he meant by that. She couldn't meet eyes with Harry as he turned his head, and instinctively knew it wasn't going to be very easy getting him to talk, much less trust her. She pulled out her wand, feeling Harry tense at the action, but all she did was conjure a chair for herself. Seating herself, she turned to him and spoke as gently as she could.

"Harry.. I'm not going to pretend this is easy for you. I want to apologize for my husband's actions, but he.. **We** needed to talk to you. It doesn't make any sense, I know, but if you'd just listen to us. At the very least don't treat us like we're here to kill you." He turned to her, expression still blank but he was listening. "I think it would be best for all of us, if we explain bit by bit. Would you just.. Give us a chance?"

Harry stared into her warm eyes, and he was hit again by sudden familiarity. Not only from her actions and expressions, but it reminded him of Remus, during the Shrieking Shack incident. When he kept stating that needed to know the truth, needed the chance to tell the truth, about how Sirius was innocent. It was a similar situation now, excluding the kidnapping factor of course. It was so crazy that-- it was actually believable. But still.. He searched Grace's eyes, checking to see if there were any ulterior motives to this. Seeing no hint, Harry decided that he would at least listen to what they had to say. They weren't going to tell him the true reason they brought him here, Harry knew that for sure, but obviously they were going to be cautious about going about with telling him. Whatever it was, it had to be something deep. So deep, that it caused a man to become desperate enough to kidnap him for no apparent reason.

"I guess.. I will hear you out. But, I don't trust you, or him at all. And if I see anything that even deals with Voldemort, I'm going to use any chance I get to escape."

Grace nodded solemnly, proud at how Harry handled it. She would've been worried if he had trusted so quickly, even if it would benefit her and her husband. Clearing her throat, "Well, the first step I believe will be introductions. My name is Grace Blake, and my husband Mark." She held out her hand, feeling odd at shaking hands with her son.

Harry reached for her hand, and shook it, "Harry Potter. But I'm sure you already know that." He cracked a grin.

Grace laughed lightly, glad at seeing Harry become more amiable, but still, she could detect a sense of wariness underlying Harry's grin. She silently vowed to get her son back, and hoped it would be soon. When they let go, Grace took the initiative to undo the charm that locked Harry's legs together. "I know this is all terribly awkward Harry, but are you hungry at all? I could bring out something, while I get the room ready."

Harry stood up, glancing at her oddly. "Room?"

Realizing that might be understood the wrong way, she hurriedly explained that they had a guest room for him to stay at. He relaxed slightly, and admitted that he hadn't anything to eat. She reached out to touch him on the shoulder, to steer him to the kitchen, but stopped as she saw Harry flinch from the contact. Well, it wouldn't be **that** easy to gain his trust, even though it still hurt. She strode ahead of him into the kitchen, pulling out and warming lasagna for him. Harry quietly took a seat at the table, watching her as she walked around the kitchen.

Grace was reminded about how Edward used to watch her and Mark silently, as they walked around the room. His green eyes memorizing their movements. It made her regret all those times her and Mark had to leave Edward in the Potters' care while they left for important business. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she set down a glass of coke beside the plate of lasagna. 

Just then, Mark walked in, looking very worn out. His eyes widened considerably at the sight in front of him, but he sent a smile in Grace's direction. Rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, Mark approached the kitchen table and stood across from Harry. "I'm sorry about what.. I did earlier. It was completely uncalled for, and I was a complete ass about it." he paused, gauging Harry's expression. Or trying to, since Harry gazed back passively. "I'd like for us to start over, and.. Er.."

He looked at his wife, silently pleading for help in this, but she nodded at him encouragingly for him to continue. "I hope you'll be able to forgive me in time."

Silence.

"I.. I'm willing to give you a chance. You haven't exactly been truthful with me about what's been going on." Harry let his hard gaze soften a bit. "But I'm willing to try."

Mark felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, nothing this as a small step to gaining his son. A small sniffle was heard in the back, but Grace quickly regained her composure from what had recently occurred. She clapped her hands together, "Well, you go ahead and eat Harry. Mark and I will get your room ready."

Silently, they left the kitchen, and took their time in walking up the stairs.

"That partially made up for what you did back there Mark. But I'm still proud of you." she squeezed his hand.

He gave a small smile. "I don't know what came over me, it was just.. The way he was talking, I just wanted our family back together. All those years ago, where I never participated in his childhood life. I regret it.."

"So do I Mark, we were always too busy, or too tired. I'd always thought to myself, that if I ever had a chance to go back in time, it was to spend more time with my only son. We've got that second chance **now**, and we have to make up for it. But," she started grimly, "We'll have to take it slow. I only hope we have enough time, because Har.. Edward's friends will be out looking for him."

She stumbled over the name, still not used to saying her son's name out loud when it was easier saying it in her head. Mark mumbled his acknowledgement of the problem, but the two lapsed into silence when they headed to the guest room. There was really nothing to tidy up, but Grace just wanted to make the room to give off a cozy feeling for her son. Besides, couldn't a mother dote on her son after 15 years?

After fifteen minutes of aimlessly cleaning up and rearranging the room, they headed down to see if Harry was finished eating. They were pleasantly surprised to see the plate and glass neatly put away after being washed, and the lasagna covered. Harry himself had his arms cross on the table, with his head lying on it. His wand, which Harry must've brought with him, lay a few inches from Harry's arms. Grace crossed the kitchen, and gazed tenderly at Harry's sleeping face.

She slipped off his glasses gently, as her husband came around, lifting Harry up gently. Harry's visage didn't account for your average fifteen year old, since he looked far too young due to his slight frame. They reached Harry's room quickly, Grace laying Harry's wand and glasses on the bedside table, while Mark spelled Harry's clothes into green pajamas. With the tenderness only a mother could have for her child, she tucked Harry in, kissing him softly on the forehead.

It was almost surreal about how perfect everything seemed in this, but it was not so. The complete opposite really. But for now, the two would bask in the simplicity of these small actions, and hope for the best. Quietly closing the door to the room, the two left and headed to their room. They changed and got in the bed silently, still thinking about today's events. Grace turned and hugged her husband, snuggling into his safe warmth. Again, it felt all too perfect for her, and Grace dreaded the day that reality would take from her this second chance with her son.

Soon, both fell asleep in each other's arms. Around one or so, Mark was suddenly overcome with a dream about Edward.

****

Mark's Dream/Memory

"We've got about twenty minutes left to spare, James. We can't thank you enough about taking care of Edward while we're gone."

James grinned, shaking his head. "It's no problem at all. Harry adores Edward, the two are the best playmates. Why don't you go see Edward again before you leave. Grace and Lily are upstairs with them now. So, Lily told me that you're both riding on those muggle contraptions."

"You mean airplane, James." Mark replied amused.

"Yes, yes, airplane. Are you really?"

"Oh yes, it's really quite nice. Edward seemed fascinated with the toy airplane I spelled to fly around the room."

The two men climbed the stairs. James cleared his throat awkwardly, "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"With all these trips you and your wife are doing, don't you think Edward won't take it well?"

"Edward's mature for his age. I've already explained it to him."

James gave a weak smile. "I guess."

The two finally arrived in the play room, to see Grace and Lily sitting on the chairs lined against the wall, chatting happily with each other. Harry and Edward were on the floor, coloring. When Harry noticed his father, he immediately leapt up, and waved his picture in the air. "Lookie! I drew prongs!"

James chuckled, walking over to Harry. He gently took the picture, and stared at it with mock concentration. "So it is, Harry! You've got a talent with drawing, you do."

Harry grinned proudly. Edward stood up slowly, his picture clutched in his hand tightly, as he stared at Harry and his father. Seeing this, Mark quickly walked up, a big grin on his face. "Edward! You drew a picture too, didn't you?" He approached, picking Edward up swiftly, causing Edward to squeal delightedly. When Edward turned his head to Mark, his ever-green eyes held a solemn look. "D'you have at go on the a'plane?"

Mark gave a reassuring smile. "Yes, Edward, but we won't be long. When we get back, I promise to take you out someplace special. Okay?"

Edward nodded slowly. "Now, will you show daddy your picture?"

Mutely, Edward held up his paper. Mark scanned the picture, and nervously cleared his throat. "Er.. It's nice Edward."

Hearing this, Grace stood up, and walked towards them both, smiling. "Can I see Edward? Go ahead and point out what you drew." Mark resisted the urge to tell her not to, but inwardly sighed when Harry pointed out the picture.

It was really a nicely drawn picture, well, nicely drawn as far as a one-year old's drawing goes. It showed a white airplane, with a blue and red stripe along it. But the end of it was on fire, and there were stick people in the air with something akin to parachutes, which Mark remembered telling Edward about.

Edward pointed to the burning plane, "This ish the plane you aw riding."

He pointed to the first stick figure with a parachute, "That's the driver." He pointed to the next stick figure. "That's a passenger." And bringing his finger down to the bottom of the page, he pointed to two sticks in the ocean. "That's you and mum."

Grace seemed lost for words. Mark looked over Harry's shoulder, seeing James look apologetically at him. _This is probably what he meant.._ Mark thought. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Where's our parachutes Harry?"

"No more."

Mark gave an uneasy laugh, folding up the paper, telling Edward he'd keep it.

The dream faded out from Mark's vision, as he twisted on the bed. That was the last trip they had, before they found out their son had 'died'. It haunted Mark ever since. Edward hadn't acted positively to their frequent trips, and obviously James and Lily had noticed it, and encouraged Edward's friendship with their son, so he wouldn't' be so sad. The drawing was just showing how Edward hadn't wanted them to leave. 

He shivered, but felt his wife's arms encircle him, holding him. Nonsense dreams followed, and no more did Mark dream of Edward.

***

Sunlight streamed through the light curtains, falling upon Harry's sleeping face. His face scrunched up, and he turned away from the light. Unfortunately, this action caused him to fall off the bed, effectively waking him up. Groaning, he sat up, one hand resting atop the bed. He yawned and cracked an eye open. At first look, Harry didn't recognize the surroundings, belatedly wondering if he was visiting Hermione's house, until last night's events hit him.

He sat up quickly, stifling a yawn as he surveyed the room. It had light green paint on the walls, and two white bookshelves on either side. The small brown bedside table held his wand and his glasses. Everything was neat and it looked as if it hadn't been bothered except for cleaning. It felt weird to Harry, since his kidnappers gave him food and a place to sleep, a comfortable one at that. Then again, they had a reason for all this.

On one hand, Harry felt he could leave right now. He had his wand, there were no guards or anything keeping him here from what he could tell, so why doesn't he just get up and leave? Because of the very people who brought him here. They seem genuine about getting Harry to.. What? Talk to them? Trust them? Thinking to deeply into this made Harry's head hurt, he just wasn't a morning person. He'd just wing it, and see what the deal was with him being here if it had nothing whatsoever to deal with Voldemort.

Harry stood up, suddenly conscious of the sounds coming from downstairs. Upon opening the door to his room, he was assaulted with the aroma of food. He immediately headed down the stairs, and stood frozen in the kitchen doorway. Mark and Grace were whipping up a storm. Pans on the stove, pancakes, bread, cream, an all out breakfast buffet. It was appeared too familiar to Harry, something which still confused him to no end. It wasn't anything like morning at the Dursleys, so it couldn't be because of that. 

It didn't remind him of the Weasleys, because it was usually more hectic. No, this reminded him of something long ago, something he couldn't quite grasp. He cleared his throat to alert them of his presence. Grace turned and gave a bright smile, something which Harry returned half-heartily, unsure how to respond to this sudden behavior. Mark looked up from his coffee, and gave grin. A grin that fathers share with their sons when they're sharing the same thought about something. It gave Harry a pleasant sensation, but he squashed it down.

"Please, Ed-- er.. Harry, sit down and eat. Grace made her specialties." Mark quickly corrected his mistake when Grace turned to him sharply. Harry either didn't notice it or made no move to react to it, because he sat down and gingerly helped himself to the food. Mark glanced at Harry through the corner of his eye, and the meal continued in silence.

***

It was the start of a regular morning in the Great Hall. Food was eaten heartily by students, and chatter was loud and carefree. The only occurrence were the faint whispers from the Gryffindor table. It was not unlikely that Harry's absence would go unnoticed. It started with a casual look around the table, before noticing the empty spot between Ron and Hermione.

A nudge to the shoulder, and a second person would be alerted to this. A fellow Gryffindor would try catching Hermione or Ron's eye, but they would remain oblivious to that person. It wouldn't be long before someone would come and voice aloud the question that was no running through the Gryffindor's heads.

Where's Harry?

The first to ask: Seamus Finnegan.

"Hold on here, Ron? Hermione? D'you have a fall out with him, or something? Where is he?"

Hermione and Ron's eyes met for the briefest moments. No one had noticed.

"Harry had to go to the Dursleys'." Ron spoke up, lying smoothly. Seamus had an expression that clearly said he didn't believe him. Perhaps by coincidence, Professor McGonagall stood up to make her announcement.

As soon as she sat down, the hall erupted in murmurs. Instantly, everyone was talking about a 'conspiracy'. Hermione's jaw tightened when she noticed a few Slytherins looking over at their table. Did they look smug to her? Or had her imagination gotten the best of her?

She put on an easy smile, along with Ron, and they started their task at reassuring to everyone that Harry was safe. Harry was fine.

When, in fact, Harry was gone.

***

"Remarkable, simply remarkable. There is no reason as to how it was even possible, but that is beside the point. Harry Potter was never the survivor. Edward Blake."

There were sounds of flipping pages and a book slammed shut.

"Regardless. No one must know. Save for the boy himself. But.. There are too many loose ends needed to be taken care of. How will they react to the news?" A deep sigh.

"It must be done. They will have to accept. But there is no way around this. I only hope that Edward will understand without all the answers."

There was the sound of distant footsteps, and a door being shut.

***

Harry.. Er.. Edward hasn't accepted them to be trusting.. Yet.. But just for now, he's going to speak… when he feels like it. Moving on, I hope you like the story so far!

Did I mention I appreciate and adore reviews? ^_^

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


	8. Of Grocery Shopping

****

Title: True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Could it be? Is it true? Yes! GIA IS AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Have you all missed me? ::heads nodded:: Do you all want to bludgeon me to death for making you wait long? ::more heads nodded:: Well then, you should be glad that the wait is over! I HAVE BROUGHT FORTH THE EIGHTH CHAPTER! **_QUICK REMINDER! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, REREAD CHAPTER 6 AND CHAPTER 7 BECAUSE I MADE CHANGES THAT WILL ALTER THE REST OF THE STORY SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ IT! SERIOUSLY! XD_**

***

"So," Mark cleared his throat awkwardly, "What would you like to do today?"

Harry glanced at him as if he was crazy. Mark had to agree with that expression too. If he'd been kidnapped by two seemingly insane people, not explained why he was kidnapped, and suddenly asked what he wanted to do, he'd be looking at his captors just as weirdly. Grace hid a smile behind her hand as she watched her husband turn red at Harry's incredulous stare. "Well…"

Harry tilted his head curiously, waiting to see what this woman would say. If Harry thought about it, all thoughts aside, it wouldn't be surprising if Grace had only three photo albums with pictures of her own son. Harry assumed that their loss may have changed them a whole lot and were looking to Harry to fill that gap.

Harry decided to spare them, and him, from the awkwardness and asked them a question. "Don't you have a job?"

The two looked surprised at the random question. Harry continued, "Well, I mean, what do you do, to support yourselves? Don't you have work to get to?"

"Oh, yes, of course we do. It's just," he glanced at Grace, "we decided to spend some time away from work. Just a small break."

Harry remained silent, not missing that brief glance between the two adults. "Well, why don't we go out?"

The question was met by silence, rightly so, Harry conceded. "Well, I'm not really averse to staying inside or anything, it's just that I need some fresh air." _And maybe a payphone to call someone… preferably Hermione's parents who could then alert Hogwarts.. Or maybe that was too much to hope for…_

"I guess we could get more groceries. Grace?" His wife nodded uncertainly. Neither of them wanted to voice out what they were thinking. Going out would give Edward…

Harry sighed in exasperation. "I'm not going to run, if that's what you're thinking. Running now would get me nowhere."

Grace felt a bit guilty as she felt the faintest hint of relief. It certainly brightened her up considerably, ignoring the circumstances of Harry's statement. The whole thing felt like the proverbial conversation, _"It's not that we don't trust you son…"_ Only, in this case, it would be followed by "_It's not that we don't trust you son… it's just that we don't want you to run since we put a lot of effort into kidnapping you._"

"Harry.." Mark searched for something to say, but to be brutally honest, what Harry said was exactly what he and Grace needed to hear. "I'll start the car then, why don't you go get dressed? I'm sure Grace can help."

Grace nodded gently, and hesitantly put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry, let's see if I can find something for you to wear." 

Harry allowed himself to be lead upstairs, trying to absorb this surreal implication. _We're actually going out._

***

The car ride was a silent one. Harry, sitting in the back, made no effort to engage either of them in conversation, opting instead to look out the window. There was no clue as to where he could possibly be, no signs, nothing. Granted, Harry didn't expect to see any sign that spelled out his location, but how was he supposed to tell anyone where he was? The main thing about it was if he did manage to get a hold of a phone in the grocery store, who would he call? He hadn't exactly memorized Hermione's phone number, and could he really place a call out of the country with a payphone?

Sighing aloud, Harry drew his eyes away from the window and leaned back against his seat. _What am I doing here?! Going grocery shopping with my psycho kidnappers?!_ He sighed again.

"Alright back there, Harry?" Grace asked concernedly.

"Fine." was his automatic reply.

"Oh… well, we're.. We're almost there." Grace grew silent, and Harry almost felt a bit sorry for her. She seemed genuinely focused on making him comfortable, but how was he supposed to react to that? He couldn't get too attached to these people. People who had an insane notion about him. He'd just wait it out, and maybe he might be able to get help. Maybe…

They neared a local grocery store and Mark parked. Harry pushed his door open and closed it behind himself when stepping out. Grace came up behind him, placing her hand on the small of his back and urged him onward. Mark came around after locking the car and they set off towards the entrance. For the slightest moments, Harry almost felt scarily normal. Something as simple as going grocery shopping, with people who treated him like… like their long-lost son no less, shouldn't have brought a feeling of contentment to him.

They walked through the sliding doors and Harry was immediately brought to attention all the people milling around. Employees at cash registers dealing out change, customers waiting impatiently in line, Harry half-expected people to jump to attention at the sight of him. Either know him instinctively from his scar or know exactly about his predicament and alert others to it. Silly, he knew, but he didn't feel too comfortable with the fact that he may just be feeling more than just resentment towards them. Perhaps it was a normal thing, after spending this amount of time with them, and only them, would it be natural for him to feel… okay with his situation? Probably not.

Mark steered a cart Harry hadn't noticed, and they proceeded to go down the aisles and picking products to buy. His eye trailed by a box with a picture of chocolate bars, and was suddenly reminded of his childhood treat. Mars Bars. His favorite! He felt a gaze directed at him and looked up to meet Mark's eyes. "Find something you like?" he asked kindly.

Harry averted his eyes, shrugging mutely. Mark seemed a bit put off at Harry's lack of reaction, but after a reassuring look from his wife, decided to let it go. Harry continued to trail behind the two as they searched for things to buy. At least it gave a chance for him to search for a way… how about finding a payphone at least? But wait.. He couldn't just walk off and say he had to go to the loo. _No one was that thick… but what could he do?_

Harry was brought from his planning at the sound of little girl shrieking at her mother. It was quickly apparent that she wanted to buy some type of snack but her mother had refused. Grace looked both disapproving and amused. Harry almost allowed an amused smile on his face as well before catching himself. Both Mark and Grace's attention seemed diverted for this small moment.. Maybe..

Harry stepped back cautiously, keeping his gaze on both of them. Another step. He was nearing the end of the aisle. The little girl let out a particularly loud scream and Harry used this to step out of the aisle quickly, but he didn't see where he was going and walked back into someone.

"Ow..! Damnit, kid, watch it!"

Harry looked up at the man but his apology died quickly on his lips. The first thing that caught Harry's attention was his red hair. It shouldn't be a surprise, red hair wasn't that uncommon, but it was a harsh reminder of the Weasleys'. The closest thing he had to a family. The man's face reminded him a bit of Ron's mother, something about his eyes. Harry looked away. "Sorry.."

The man's slight annoyance vanished and he smiled back apologetically. "Ah, forget it. No harm done, right? My name's Robert, by the way." he gave, what he hoped, was an engaging smile to the boy who looked like he was he going to cry.

"Oh! Uh.. Right, no harm done." Harry smiled back. "My name's Har--" a hand suddenly came down on his shoulder. Not the same man that reminded him of the Weasleys'. It was Mark.

"Is there a problem here?" Mark asked quietly.

Harry blanched and turned back around. "No.. just looking for the..er..--bathroom!" Robert, sensing something was wrong, quickly cut in before the man, he assumed was this boy's father, could speak. "Well, like I said before, it's over there. Go past the next three aisles and it'll be the door."

Harry smiled his thanks. "Right then, I'll just be going.." he made to move but another person joined the scene. Grace. "Mark! Have you found him?" she asked hurriedly, only then noticing Harry standing there. 

"Oh, thank goodness!" Grace immediately pulled Harry towards her, away from both Mark and the man. Harry nearly growled in frustration. _I was so close to escaping!_ Mark's cold expression vanished completely, surprising Robert, and turned into a cheery grin. "Sorry about that, can't be too careful with people the days.. I'm sure you understand?" Robert frowned for a split second before nodding lightly. 

"Well, we've still got a lot of shopping to do, if you'll just excuse us." The woman, Robert assumed was the boy's mother, took this as her cue and gently steered Harry away. Harry glanced back at Robert, a near resemblance to a relative of the Weasleys', before turning back around. There was no chance of escaping today.

***

Patrick groaned, his head pounding and his stomach churning. That night at the bar, Jack encouraging him to loosen up a little. He should've never listened to the man. And speak of the devil…

"Patrick! Rise and shine! Our little vacation's over! We should be heading back to England!"

Patrick only groaned in response.

"Attaboy! If you couldn't hold your liquor, Patrick, then why'd you drink all them beer glasses? Trying to impress the ladies?" He chuckled loudly.

This time Patrick did give a response. He shot up in his bed, his mind acknowledging the fact he was in the same inn that Jack had dragged him to, and ran towards the bathroom. The sound of his retching made Jack wince in sympathy, but he continued to whistle as he packed his own bag. Time to head back to the station. He didn't expect that he missed anything important while he was gone.

How wrong he was.

***

Hermione sighed tiredly, feeling Ron do the same beside her. They were heading to the library, the day already over. It was sapping their energy just going to the classes and pretending that everything was fine. They received many questions about how Harry was doing, but for some who asked, it was just out of habit. Harry was always busy with something that they were just curious as to where he was. Conspiracy was a given.

To Ron's complete disgust, they ran into Draco Malfoy. They didn't register any surprise that he was accompanied by two other Slytherins. This time, Blaise and Goyle, and Crabbe was nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh," Draco pretended to look surprised and put on a mock-concerned voice, "Is Potter at home? Is he missing his family? The baby.."

Goyle sniggered automatically, while Blaise chose to look smug at Draco's comment. "What's Potty doing now? Plotting with his relatives on how to reap the most fame? Disgusting." Draco spat.

"Shove off, Malfoy! No one asked you for your opinion!"

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that I was granting idiots like you the privilege of my opinion. Dear me, Weasley, your stupidity knows no bounds."

Ron moved towards Draco but stopped himself from going any further. It wouldn't do to get into any trouble now. Hermione felt proud that Ron was able to keep himself in check, as it showed that Ron was certainly maturing in that area. No longer diving into a fight like he used to. However, in her opinion, Malfoy's sudden hatred was a bit unexpected. They hadn't done anything even closely related to Slytherins, much less Draco Malfoy.

"I don't see why you're so eager to know where Harry is, Malfoy. Missing your archrival, already?" She responded curtly. She didn't even wait for his reply, motioning for Ron to go with her as they both left Draco standing.

Once they were out of hearing range, Hermione practically beamed at Ron. He was quick to notice her smile. "What?"

"The way you handled yourself back there, Ron. You're definitely maturing."

"Yeah, well," Ron was already blushing, "I reckon he wasn't worth it, s'all. Nothing big."

Hermione only smiled wider, clasping his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Slightly happier, the two decided to just go back to the Common Room.

*****

****

A/N: I usually thank my reviewers in the beginning, but this time I'd like to try thanking at the bottom of the chapter so people can go straight to reading the chapter. What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Don't really care? I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon! **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**


	9. Of Dangerous Decisions

**Title:** True Identities

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18[at]hotmail[dot]com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: One dinner with his Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron changes Harry's life forever. A man, desperate from the loss of his own son, insists that Harry Potter is his son. What will Harry's friends do to get Harry back? And will Harry be able to handle the truth?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. took an exceprt from **PoA** the novel itself for this chapter. You'll recognize it when you see it, but just in case, there will be an asterisk before it.

Author Notes: If anyone is wondering a bit at the Robert character in the previous chapter, he won't be a main character per se, but he will be important in Harry's friends finding out his whereabouts.

* * *

****

IMPORTANT: Also, I've noticed this major plot hole.. Or well, not necessarily a plot hole but I don't think I've actually **written** where the Blakes are **_in_** the States. Well, they're in **Massachusetts**. **_Boston_**, to be specific. XD

* * *

The following days of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry showed promise to be lovely ones. The sky was cloudless, there was a gentle breeze wafting through open windows, and the entire student body themselves seemed to be in a relaxed mood. Unaware of the real predicament of Harry Potter, students were no longer finding it odd not to see Harry, the lie of him spending time with away due to family reasons was easily bought.

"Well..." said Dumbledore, taking a sip from his morning tea, "Severus, you look chipper this morning."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the Albus' twinkling eyes. He did not think he looked **_chipper_** this morning, as his scowl was firmly fixed on his face and he'd already managed to make two first years burst into tears as he entered. "Really, Albus? I hadn't noticed."

Albus merely smiled at Severus' sarcasm and changed the subject. "Have you seen Sirius this morning? I'm concerned that he may be pushing himself to the point of exhaustion because of the search."

Snape glowered at Albus, although knowing it was futile since Albus had an uncanny ability to be immune to most of the glares Severus sent his way. Any mention of Sirius Black always soured his disposition. "I assume the mutt feels that he is **_far_** above gracing us with his presence. In any case, conversation with him **is** somewhat lacking. Debating against him derives no joy, and say something insulting and he looks at you like a whipped dog."

Minerva, who had overheard, hid a smile behind her hand. The professors' mornings were always an interesting type, the conversations primarily being the ones that would entertain anyone. Minerva loved it.

Albus chuckled softly. "Severus," he chided gently, "you should reevaluate your opinion of him. Sirius is far cry from the young boy you knew as a child."

Severus' lips curled. "His stupidity is encyclopedic."

Minerva couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking her admonishingly at Severus' smirking face. "If Black could hear you now.." Minerva threatened lightly.

Severus found his smirk growing. "Yes, well, he would've missed an invaluable opportunity to hold his tongue."

Albus smiled over the rim of his cup, and raised his eyebrows at Severus' next statement.

"On the other hand, Albus, I think I **am** chipper today."

Minerva smiled, finding it amusing that a bout of insulting Sirius Black would brighten the Potions Master's day. However, before she could allow a fond smile to linger, it faded away as she remembered the disappearance of a young man. Harry Potter. Minerva wouldn't like to admit it to anyone, since she wasn't fond of blatant favoritism, but she had honestly grown fond of Harry. Most teachers had taken a sort of keenness towards Harry, in some way or another. The fact that they weren't able to protect Harry while he was within the supposedly safe confines of Hogwarts was a sore blow to them.

Sybil had been floating around with solemn eyes, telling her students that she had 'foreseen' Harry's kidnapping and knew that Harry's death was the only possible outcome. Minerva resisted the urge of showing her displeasure physically, but her patience was wearing thin.

Still, the search for Harry was going on and Minerva trusted the Order of the Phoenix to locate Harry. She only hoped that it wasn't deatheaters who held Harry captive, a troubling thought that occupied the order members.

'Harry… where are you?'

* * *

Sirius fumbled with the Time-Turner, carefully moving it from one hand to the other. It had been a couple of weeks and still no sign of Harry. Not even a bit. The knight bus that had driven Harry away from Hogwarts had yet to appear, but when they did… _'I just might wring their necks…_' Sirius thought angrily.

The matter at hand, though, was still occupying his mind. He'd be betraying everyone's trust in him for keeping a level mind. Was he going to forfeit that trust and go off without thinking about the consequences? _'I can already imagine Snape's reaction…'_

--"Black left? Typical Gryffindor. Rushing mindlessly into things.. No, no Albus. You read me wrong. I'm not biased towards Black. Quite the contrary. No one can have a higher opinion of him than I have; and I think he's a dirty little beast."--

Sirius grinned at his imitation of the Potions Master, but then he sobered at the idea. He fumbled with the time-turner several times before stopping and laying it on the desk. _'I can't believe it… Snape's actually influenced me not to be reckless. Moony will have a field day with this one..'_

"Dobby! Hey, Dobby?"

Pop!

"Mister Black is not gone! Is Dobby's plan no good?"

"No, Dobby. It was fine. I appreciate the thought," Sirius sighed, grasping the time-turner one last time before handing it over to the surprised house elf's hand, "but I won't be using it. Please return it."

Dobby blinked his large eyes, before nodding slowly. "I is putting it back."

Pop!

"I know I did the right thing… but--" Sirius groaned, resting his head atop the cool desk. "Harry.. I'll find you."

* * *

After several weeks, Harry was sitting dispassionately in his room. Ever since the incident at the grocery store, Mark and Grace had taken turns checking on Harry in his room. They were so sure he'd disappear any minute and comforted themselves with the fact that Harry wasn't going anywhere. Night was already enclosing, and after more than a dozen check-ins, Harry snapped.

"_Look_, I'm **not** going anywhere!" he all but yelled.

Mark looked blank for a moment, inwardly wishing he knew what to do in this situation. Then again, one couldn't just read up on dealing with a person you kidnapped then forced them to believe you were their parents. It just couldn't be done. _'This kind of thing would breed dramatic irony like you wouldn't believe..'_ Mark thought to himself, meeting eyes with Harry's furious green ones.

"H-Harry--" he started haltingly, mouth still fumbling with the name, "I'm not going to say that I understand what you're going through--"

"--good!--" Harry retorted.

"--but I can't.. **_we_** can't ignore the reasons you're here."

Harry blanched at Mark's statement, remembering all too clearly the two's insistent claims to being his real parents. He'd believe it when they explained it, although neither of them seemed forthcoming with any information. It was mainly why Harry decided to remain obstinate to their advances. Keeping him in the dark wasn't going to make him susceptible to their words. _'They're fools if they think I'd buy it without proof.._'

Mark came forward from his awkward stance in the doorway. Over the time Harry had spent his time in his room, Mark had been discussing with his wife that they couldn't keep ignoring the facts. Grace was surprised when he seemed to take the initiative with a clear mind, and found that having their son there was changing them all. Hopefully, for the better.

He approached Harry's sitting position on his bed and calmly sat at the end. If he wanted Harry to listen to him, then he needed to show that he was in no harm. He inwardly grimaced at the times he overreacted around Harry.

"Harry, before I begin, I need.. Just promise me that you'll at least hear me out. I know I have no right to ask you that but… please, just-- just listen."

Harry visibly winced, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He suddenly felt like something was going to happen, something that would be terrible to hear. _'I'm not listening! I **shouldn't** be listening!' _Harry thought frantically.

Footsteps echoed in the hall until Grace made an appearance in the doorway. She glanced back and forth between her husband and son and realized that Mark was going to do what he had wanted to do from the beginning. Tell Harry the truth.

Her heart went out to her son, Edward, who was looked like a deer caught in headlights. She smiled gently, trying to reassure Harry in any way that she could, and approached the bed. She sat on Harry's other side, and cautiously laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry stiffened at the touch but didn't push it away. Something colossal was going to happen, he could feel it. It was like that calm before the storm feeling, or one of those ominous foreboding kind.

"Edward Blake. That was our son's name." Grace started, squeezing his shoulder slightly. She sent a smile over to her husband in an effort to gather strength from his comforting presence. "His favorite playmate was Harry Potter."

Harry trembled, biting his lip as he allowed himself to hear them. Harry didn't think he was too impressionable, but their tones had to belong to a practiced actor. It sounded sincere enough but Harry didn't want to believe it so quickly. He'd always wanted parents or family members to come to him when he was young, but all of this was suddenly too good to be true.

"We weren't always around him." Grace continued softly. "We traveled mostly so Lily and James would watch over Edward. That's he got to be so close to Harry."

She sighed with wonder, her eyes unfocused as she recalled the past. "Edward was so _alive_ with happiness.." she breathed, tears coming unbidden to her eyes.

Harry inwardly squirmed, wondering what was going on. Was he really going to sit through this? Let them relive their delusions? Harry uneasily glanced up at Grace who seemed to not be aware of either Harry or Mark. Mark continued for her, reaching out to grasp his wife's shoulder from behind Harry. There was something reminiscent of their desperation..

--"They didn't see what they thought they saw! Said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.--

'Just like that time Sirius was trying to convince us that Wormtail was really alive..' Harry decided. He started getting a fluttering feeling. _'And Sirius was telling… the **truth**.'_

"That day in October… Grace and I had a meeting in the States. We left Edward in the care of the Potters and…" Mark lapsed into silence.

"--the story goes on." Harry responded, his voice soft. "Voldemort came and killed them. He tried to kill me but failed. And now I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

Grace seemed to snap out of her daze at the mention of Voldemort, grimacing as Harry mentioned his title. "Harry--"

"Wait." Harry held up a hand. "You'll have to hear me out as well. Voldemort killed James Potter, then Lily Potter. He turned his wand on me, Harry Potter."

"No--"

Harry shook his head, stilling Mark's protests. "There would've been evidence of another body in the debris."

"The fire, Edward, the fire could've destroyed any evidence. You wouldn't remember it, but it was all over the papers. The fire raged through Godric's Hollow."

Harry didn't notice Grace's slip with his real name, so he wondered at Grace's expression. "Possibly," he conceded, "but that's pretty much a shot in the dark."

"You can't rule it out," Mark pointed out, "it's still a possibility."

Harry sighed, wondering why he was actually participating in this for the second time. He'd love to just agree with them and suddenly have parents but that… that wasn't reality. Still, he needed to give them the benefit of the doubt. As much for him as them. "Look," Harry stood up from the bed, avoiding their contact. "do you even have proof that I'm your son?"

"We have your birth certificate, but I doubt that will convince you." Mark spoke wryly, looking up at his grown son.

Harry raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "True. It wouldn't convince me. It doesn't help matters when you kidnap me from school."

Mark visibly cringed. "I should've thought that one through. I wasn't thinking." he hastened to explain. Things may have gone smoother if he hadn't reacted the way he had… would he have had his son sooner? He bit his lip, sending a despairing look at Grace.

Rather than scoff at Mark's flimsy excuse, Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I could almost understand that." Harry responded dryly. He smiled enigmatically at two adults' puzzled expressions. _'Sirius wasn't thinking straight when he wanted to commit the murder he was imprisoned for.._'

"We could always run a test." Grace said quietly.

Harry perked up at this. "A blood test, you mean?"

Mark looked over at his wife, worry creasing his brow. "That would mean.."

Harry uncrossed his arms, stepping closer towards the two. "_What_ would it mean?" he questioned.

Grace sighed, closing her eyes tiredly. "We couldn't take you to an ordinary muggle hospital because wizarding blood alters the antiseptics and looks different under their microscopes."

"The only way we would know for sure is if we went back to the Wizarding World. St. Mungo's would be best for…" Mark coughed discretely. "privacy."

Harry didn't share their uneasiness, seeing this as his chance to get away. Although, if they were so eager to prove it. It couldn't hurt, could it? Either they were sincere with their intentions or they were the worst sort of deatheaters. Besides, he'd be an idiot of he didn't go through with this. He'd prove to them that he **_wasn't_** their son, and then they could go off on their merry way. _'Right.. What am I thinking? For all I know they could be sending me straight to Voldemort.. But…'_

"I need proof."

Grace and Mark looked up at Harry, daring to hope that Harry may actually want to see if it was true. Harry saw their hopeful looks and inwardly frowned. _'But.. I don't think they're lying. It's crazy… but I don't… I guess I've finally lost it.'_

Mark broke the silence, standing up and motioning for his wife to do so as well. "It's getting late Edward. Why don't you get to sleep, hm?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change of topic, and he swallowed his mentioning of the name 'Edward'. Whining about it now didn't seem like the right thing to do. And he _was_ tired…

"Okay." he accepted softly.

Harry hesitantly stepped past between the two, and sat on the bed awkwardly. Mark sensed his discomfort and quickly brought himself and Grace towards the doorway. With several whispered words, Grace left. Mark lingered in the doorway, his finger stopping over the light switch, not quite turning it off yet.

"Goodnight.." He paused; waiting to hear for a return but was disappointed to hear none. Just as he was about to click the switch--

"..g'night."

Click.

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing echoed through the receiver. A man sighed, waiting for someone to pick up the phone. His patience was rewarded when the sound of a click was heard followed by a clip _'Boston, Massachusetts Police Force, how may I help you? '._

"Yes, I'd like to know if there were any reported missing children in the past three weeks."

The clipped tone paused. Then, "Do you have information on particular missing--"

"No, you misunderstand." He fumbled with the cord of the phone. "I'm inquiring on missing children reported recently… say, three weeks? Yes, three weeks."

The tone lost its almost clinical drone, adopting an empathetic one. "Has your child gone missing, sir?"

The man sputtered. "No! No.. Look, I just want to know."

He heard an audible sigh on the other side and a '_hold on, sir_' as the police officer clicked away at his computer. After only three minutes there was a muttered '_aha!'_ and the police officer's voice became clearer through the receiver.

"I've located the file of missing persons in this month. You'll need to narrow it down, sir. Any specifics? Like age, height, any type of description."

The man paused. "Age is probably fourteen, fifteen now. Black hair, green eyes, possibly 5'4. I don't know much."

The officer hummed his '_okay'_ and began searching through the files. The man had to wait a considerable amount of time, but he was patient.

"I've done a search under missing persons that fit that description but nothing has turned up, sir."

"Oh.. I see. Well, thank you for your time."

"Your welcome, sir."

An idea popped in his mind at that precise moment. "Oh! Wait--"

Click.

Dial tone..

The man rubbed his eyes, slowly putting down the phone. _'I guess I was wrong… that kid in the grocery store…'_

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, Robert headed towards his bed. He'd only given the boy his first name, and hadn't even been able to hear the boy's own. The circumstances in their meeting _were_ normal, but something about everything seemed off to him. His mind's eye played the incident in his mind.

--Robert smiled back apologetically. "Ah, forget it. No harm done, right? My name's Robert, by the way."

"Oh! Uh.. Right, no harm done." the boy smiled back. "My name's Har--" a hand suddenly came down on the boy's shoulder. Robert looked up to see a middle-aged man, with the same black hair as the boy's.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked quietly.

The boy blanched and turned back around. "No.. just looking for the..er..--bathroom!" Robert, sensing something was wrong, quickly cut in before the man, he assumed was this boy's father, could speak. "Well, like I said before, it's over there. Go past the next three aisles and it'll be the door."

The boy smiled his thanks. "Right then, I'll just be going.." he made to move but another person joined the scene. A woman.

"Mark! Have you found him?" she asked hurriedly, only then noticing Harry standing there.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she immediately pulled the boy towards her, away from both Mark and Robert. Robert watched with surprise as the man, (Mark's?), cold expression vanished completely and turned into a cheery grin. "Sorry about that, can't be too careful with people the days.. I'm sure you understand?"

Robert frowned for a split second before nodding lightly.

"Well, we've still got a lot of shopping to do, if you'll just excuse us." The woman, Robert assumed was the boy's mother, took this as her cue and gently steered the boy away. Robert raised has eyebrow when the boy glanced back at him, before turning back around.--

The entire thing seemed fishy to Robert, and found himself compelled to help the boy out. It was unfortunate for him that there might be more to this than a kidnapping. Might not even be one. The two adults looked like they could be related to the boy. It might be a case of.. _'Abuse..'_

Robert shuddered at the thought. However, he couldn't ignore that it sounded plausible. The boy did seem awfully eager to leave, and he seemed edgy around the two. The man, Mark, looked like he could be angry at one moment then not the next. _'I'll just have to help him… somehow..'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: What do you think of the story so far? The Blakes are finally making some headway with Harry. Or should we say Edward? Also, I don't know much about the whole missing persons file and if you can just ask the police that.. So don't comment to harshly on how weird it seemed..

To the newcomers of this site, I've made a site for this fanfic! Just remove the spaces I put! Or, if it'll be easier. Go to my profile, click on the homepage, then click on the Fanfic Title. You'll know what I mean if you have to go there. XD

Http : www . geocities . com / identities [**put underscore**] true /

I'd love to hear your input on it! XD Right.. Well, I'll try updating as soon as I can! Tell me what you think in a review!

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


End file.
